Aizen's Redemption
by blackstarlight17
Summary: Takes place during Aizen's time imprisoned in Muken. However, he finds that its far worse than he could ever have imagined. Will he get out or will he end up losing everything that made him, him? (contains yaoi, spanking, rape, omorashi, sounding) *takes place as a cross between the anime and manga* Genre may change
1. The Beginning

_**First chapter of a fanfic I previously wrote on Deviantart, but have since deleted and re-uploaded into something much better**_

_**For those who don't know, the story will contain yaoi, spanking, rape, sounding, omorashi, and some psychological trauma. If you are not into that sort of thing, then hit the back button.**_

_**Hope you find this interesting**_

* * *

It had been months since Aizen Sōsuke's sentencing for his crimes, the man having nothing to do than forced to sit with the straps and bindings tight to his frame.

For the time being, he had been smug, knowing that once his sentence was up, he would find a means to unleash his vengeance on the Soul Society and Karakura Town. He didn't care if Kurosaki and his friends were long gone, he'd make their descendants suffer, wishing they never came to exist.

However, as the months slowly turned to years, he had been transferred to another level of Muken. His new location, from what he could gather, the only ones who would know of his location than the guards stationed, would also be the captains and lieutenants, possibly even the Central 46.

His relocation only occurred due to the Wandenreich Invasion, the leader, Yhwach, having offered to free Aizen.

Of course, he declined the offer, his ego far too big to even fathom the thought of submitting to someone else, let alone some human.

_'Why did I have to decline it?'_ the brunette growled mentally, cursing himself over his own arrogance.

Upon his relocation, he found that his new cell had been specifically designed to keep his powers completely sealed. It was just like the bindings wrapped tightly around his figure. Although, he found that the walls have also been lined with the same material or spells, possibly in the case of a breakout.

Because of its design and possible layout, it meant he had no need for the bindings holding him in this damned chair. The only ones that mostly remained now were over his mouth and eyes due to shooting his mouth off that first day of his sentencing. Of course, the one over his mouth and other eye were added since the invasion.

The only downside to it would be that it really drained him to the point he actually needed food and water. It wasn't like when he had been in Hueco Mundo, or even having the Hōgyoku imbedded inside, before it rejected him.

He may have been evil, may have the Hōgyoku in a sense keeping him alive still, even if sealed and refuses to give him powers, the body still has limits. The damn thing wouldn't be able to keep him from starvation and dehydration. Even if it did, he would be in complete agony and in no shape to take revenge if ever set free.

He couldn't help but wonder why they would bother keeping him alive with sustenance, especially after what he did. All he could think was that they planned on trying to secretly study him. Possibly with hopes of extracting the Hōgyoku from his body and either use its powers or destroy it, he wasn't entirely sure.

His mind continued buzzing different theories on the reasoning for being kept alive, what means of torture he could use once he was capable of escaping. He thought it over nonstop even as he was given his next meal.

As he felt the binding over his mouth being removed, it only stayed off long enough to eat and drink. Once he was done, the binding would be slapped back on, therefore he had no time to waste making snappy comments.

Despite his genius mind, he never really expected anything out of the ordinary to happen, knowing most were afraid of him despite the handicap he's had acquired.

The only thing that did happen sometimes had been one guard who brought his meals. He dropped it, making a mess so he would go hungry for the time being. It was that, or it'd be thrown onto his person, making him snarl if it was hot or uncomfortably cold.

Much to his displeasure, likely to keep him from pulling a stunt, he was kept bound to the chair, though not as badly as before.

Before, he had been completely immobile, as for now, he had some movement where he could stretch his legs. The bindings were mostly wrapped tightly around his upper torso and arms.

Whenever food was brought though, he'd have at least one arm freed, but kept a close eye on as he ate.

It wasn't anything fancy, but nothing horrendous either, usually consisting of rice with bits of meat tossed in. No fancy seasonings or sauces used to make it taste good, so he found himself occasionally cringing at the bland taste.

Another meal he had been brought was soup, though he hoped it wouldn't be brought again. The last bowl that was brought had been dumped over his lap and legs, nearly scalding him if he hadn't had the bindings protecting him. The only other thing he had as part of his meals would be a glass of water, though rarely got to drink for the same reason as the soup.

It kept up like this, and during which, something he felt to be hours after his relocation, he found a familiar pressure starting to build. He cursed his luck as he wasn't sure if there was someone near he could try to inform, even if muffled.

Three hours passed and while the pressure was slow, it was becoming more and more uncomfortable.

Aizen tried to keep himself calm, that someone would eventually come by to bring him to the bathroom.

A guard did it at least once before to at least wash him when he got covered in his last meal, not wanting him to start smell, something he was grateful for.

However, he couldn't help but wish that he used that time to empty his bladder even if he didn't have to at the time.

Eventually, a small snicker was heard, making the other realize someone was in the room with him. How dare that bastard have the gall to laugh at his position!

With this new information, Aizen couldn't help but feel his face heat up against his will, knowing that this other man knew he had to go. It didn't matter how long he knew, the brunette couldn't stop squirming in his seat despite how subtle he tried to be. He couldn't stop crossing his legs to keep himself from going crazy.

He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold the inevitable flood back, knowing his limit well, his internal clock telling him it had been hours since he first realized it.

The longest he's ever been made to hold it had been back in his academy days, nearly wetting and humiliating himself during one exam he had been studying for and was almost late for. Since then, he's done everything in his power to avoid such an embarrassment coming so close again.

Another three hours passed before a moan nearly tore out of his throat, his bladder throbbing in agony, begging for relief. His squirming became worse, wanting to keep some dignity, yet at the same time, wanted to get comfortable.

He needed to make it until someone showed up, if not the snickering fool decided to get him to a toilet, even give him a damn bucket to use. Anything was better than pissing himself in his robes.

Being in so much pain, he actually felt his eyes grow moist, threatening to spill over, frustrating him. He needed to go so badly, angry he had to deal with this problem, that he would be treated like this. He would rather deal being beaten within an inch of his life, starving, taunted, anything than denied emptying his poor bladder.

Distracted in his thoughts, he nearly let out an undignified shriek, startled as an icy cold hand pressed gently into his lower abdomen.

Crossing his legs tighter than before, Aizen let out a threatening growl, feeling his hands desperately cling to what they could. He had to do everything in his power to keep control. He refused to give this bastard, or anyone for that matter, the satisfaction of watching him piss himself.

Hearing the snickering man's voice sent a chill through the brunette's frame, making him barely suppress a shudder.

"What's wrong, traitor? If you have to go so badly, why continue torturing yourself?" the man taunted.

As to prove his point, he added a little more pressure against the other's stomach, relishing the soft moan escaping his throat.

As much as he tried, Aizen could barely keep himself from gagging, smelling the other's musky stench.

No matter how many years have passed, he could still remember the weird food that the head captain's lieutenant would make.

He recalled how the man would sometimes even bring that disgusting food to parties or lunch-ins back before his betrayal. He could still remember the looks on everyone's faces the first time.

_'Shit, shit, shit,'_ the brunette continued to curse, trying to pull from the freezing hand, escape the potential flood.

"You must be at your limit by now, so close to pissing yourself like some little kid, huh?" the man teased, whispering the words in his ear.

Hearing another groan, the guard could help but grin widely, relishing in the torment he was putting the man through.

But, no matter how hard he tried, Aizen continued to hold himself together, angering him at the other's stubbornness.

Finally fed up, the musky smelling man decided to speed his game up, putting more pressure against his prisoner. Second he did, he finally heard a sharp intake of air and the body jump in surprise, his body rigid, barely trembling. Without having to check, he knew the brunette must've started to leak, even if it was a little, it was enough as a startup.

_'No, no, no, no, no, no,'_ the bound man muttered in his head, trying to stop the flow from continuing. Yet, no amount of squirming and willpower was making it stop, angering him to new levels he didn't believe existed.

He made a silent vow that once he was able to escape; he would find out who this man is and make him suffer an agonizing death for the humiliation.

Amidst his thoughts, he let out much to his horror, a shriek not only from more pressure added to his swollen bladder, but his legs ripped apart with a Bakudō forcing them. He no longer had any means of keeping himself from soiling himself than sheer willpower, something that had been dwindling as his strength had been.

_"Stop it now,"_ Aizen growled dangerously, but most of his words were muffled out. But, he knew by the man's laughter that he seemed to understand his meaningless threat, obviously not afraid.

"Sorry to break it to you, sweetheart, but a piece of shit like you doesn't deserve the finer things in life, like a toilet for example. You're better off sitting in your own mess."

As he talked, the guard gave a rather rough tap against his prisoner, that being enough for him to finally lose it.

Aizen attempted to stop the flood, but knew it was futile as his robes got soaked in the warm fluid, hearing it dripping off the chair he sat in.

_'Is this really what I'm reduced to? No, this bastard took me off guard, it won't happen again, it won't!'_ the brunette spat, feeling his face was hot, knowing he must be blushing like crazy.

"Must be feeling better now?" the guard teased in a sickly sweet tone.

Rage engulfed the other, but instead of lashing out, refused to give into such childish actions. Instead, he turned his head away, an attempt to hide his obviously red face from the other's view.

The guard gave a deep chuckle, amused by the other's actions, so roughly grabbed his chin, forcing the other to look him straight in the _'eye.'_ Even without seeing him, the other couldn't help but shudder as he felt his gaze wash over him. Why did he feel like this, and why did it feel faintly familiar?

"You know something, you actually look a lot cuter with your face red like that," the guard teased as he gently pulled the binding over his mouth down.

Aizen didn't know why he did it, but before he could stop himself, he collected enough saliva, spitting all it was worth in the bastard's face.

Feeling the binding forced back on, he heard a growl from the other, smirking as he discovered that he hit his mark dead on.

"I try to be nice and compliment you, and you go and do something like that," the guard snarled in anger. "I guess you'll need to be punished."

Before he could process what the man meant, he heard a quick Bakudō of some sort he wasn't familiar with.

Feeling the bindings around his ankles come to life, forcing his legs together tightly shortly after they were forced apart, he began to worry what was going to happen. Didn't take long to feel the ones around the rest of his body loosened up, only tightening as he was freed completely. He found himself that while still seated, he was no longer trapped to the wet chair, but even if he did move, he couldn't move anywhere.

Instead, he had to deal with feeling the guard suddenly hold him tightly in one arm, confusing him of what he intended to do.

A loud smack echoed the room followed by a startled yelp, the former Shinigami started thrashing as realization dawned on him.

_"How dare you!"_ Aizen snarled as the guard continued spanking him as if he were a small child who pulled a nasty prank.

The assault on his backside continued until it was red and raw, the brunette trying not to cry and scream from the pain. He didn't want to give this bastard more satisfaction than he already had, determination still burning in him.

Whether the guard was getting bored or his arm started to grow tired, he stopped the assault. Instead, he tossed the brunette onto the stone floor, landing hard on his sore ass, a muffled whine escaping him much to his embarrassment. Then again, the spanking he got, it really did hurt.

While he couldn't see Aizen's eyes and mouth, he knew from his posture he was still defiant, making him grin at the challenge.

"Still have that cocky attitude of yours, huh? Don't worry, it won't be long before I have you begging and whimpering. Hell, I'll even have you crying by the sound of my voice alone. I can assure you on that."

With that, the guard leaned close to the brunette, gently touching his face, planting a small kiss on his cheek.

The former captain cursed as he listened to those words, feeling the color drain from his face. He dreaded what he meant, or more, he had the gut feeling he knew what he meant, feeling absolute fear, realizing what all the previous chills had been. His own instincts were screaming at him of the impending danger, probably even calling him a moron for not realizing it sooner.

All he could do was shiver, painfully forced back into the wet seat, the bindings tying him up once more. He wasn't even allowed to wander or have time to let his sore bottom recover, making the simple act of sitting very uncomfortable.

Hearing the footsteps of the guard leaving, the door opening and closing, the brunette knew he was safe, for now.

The warm urine that had soaked into his clothes and sat in not only on his seat but on the floor had chilled, making Aizen start shivering. He couldn't believe that this had happened to him, a man with so much power, reduced to such humiliating treatment.

Even if he didn't have the bindings over his mouth and eyes, how could he get someone to help him? He's a criminal, who would care for his safety?

He somehow felt certain the few who did tend to him before this particular guard came in wouldn't care. They may even encourage it or join in some manner if it means tormenting the greatest threat to the Soul Society without worry.

Aizen felt his eyes grow heavy, not sure when he had fallen asleep, not even knowing how long he slept. He was jostled awake by the sounds of the door opened, making him jump, once more cursing himself for his actions.

As he listened to the footsteps, he wondered who it was, not hearing any comments about the smell or disheveled his appearance looked.

However, through the smell of urine, he caught the smell of food, good food, not the few meals he had been given. Almost forgetting the earlier incidents, he felt his mouth water, realizing he must've been asleep a lot longer than he believed.

"Looks like the bitch is hungry," the guard from earlier taunted, a big grin plastered on his face. "Nod if you are."

He almost waited for the brunette to turn his head, but he was mildly surprised to see him almost frantically nod. Then again, he recalled secretly drugging him so he would be asleep for quite a bit, then sneak in, drugging him nonstop for the next couple days.

The clearly demented guard wanted to see how far he could bend the traitor before he completely broke him.

Aizen knew nodding; agreeing that he was hungry after being called a bitch was foolish. But he was so hungry, his stomach cramping badly, making him feel a little lightheaded. He worried with how long he was asleep to end up like that or if something had been put into his last meal to land him practically starving.

All he knew was that if he had any plans on any form or revenge, he needed to survive. That meant he had to keep his body from deteriorating or stopping it from doing so any further than it has. If he lets his body get to weak, then he's screwed.

The guard set the trays down, keeping them distant from his prisoner, grinning as he glanced at the meals on them.

One tray was something he had put together for himself, filled with various foods that he was sure would be like a treasure in the other's mind. More so as the other tray contained the same bland food, only there was half of what he ate before.

Leaning close to the other, playing with the brown locks, seeing his hair had started to grow, looking similar to what he had before his capture.

"Now, when that binding comes off that trap of yours, you better stay quiet. One word, a single word without asking permission and you'll find yourself with a very sore ass again; no it'll be even worse. I won't just use my hand this time if you misbehave. And judging from how you acted before, you never got spanked or not in a very long time to really recall the feel. I bet it wasn't very fun, huh?" the guard teased as he began to get the binding off the other's mouth.

Just as he was about ready, he paused, making the traitor wonder what he might be thinking in that demented head of his.

After a couple of minutes of thick silence, the guard finally started to speak again, his voice no longer teasing, but holding complete malice.

"If you don't find getting a spanking to be that much a threat, then let me throw this on the table too. Pull anything, and I'll make sure the next time you have to take a shit, you can be sure that you'll be finding yourself sitting in it for several days. At least, it'll be that way before _I_ decide to clean you up. Do you understand?"

Despite his pride having been seriously bruised, he knew he shouldn't push is luck any further, so he nodded. It was enough to show that he understood what he was told and was willing to comply and obey. For now that is.

As Aizen felt the binding completely removed from his mouth, he took a deep breath. Taking a couple more breaths, he managed to focus his mind enough on what he had buzzing in his mind, knowing he had to be absolutely careful with what he said.

Not if it meant invoking the other's wrath, possibly doing more to him than the petty threats he's thrown at him so far.

"May I have permission to speak?" the former captain asked, hating he had to talk like this, with someone so inferior to himself.

But with the threat and his own intense hunger, he feared that he wouldn't last much longer without food. Even if he didn't die, he didn't need to go delirious and do something foolish.

"What is it?"

"I have two questions to ask."

"Fine, just choose how you ask wisely."

"Is it possible to have both of my hands free to feed myself? It would be easier and less a mess."

"I'm _so_ sorry, but I can't do that, can't even undo the bindings for one arm. But I won't mind feeding _you_ though," the guard answered with false kindness.

Giving a low, thankfully unheard growl, Aizen asked his second question, "Fine, then would it be possible to at least be given a bucket or led to a facility so I could relieve myself in the future?"

"I could, but you're much cuter when you're squirming, trying so hard to hold it in, then get a flushed face as you finally lose control."

Hearing those words made his blood run cold, losing his appetite completely, now wanting to starve to death than be around for this guy to try and break him.

Under normal circumstances, he would fight and try every possible solution to beat this guy and not let the sick bastard break him.

However, his tone made the brunette's skin crawl to the point he knew he was not only serious, but follow through it. He may even bring in buddies to help and make a show in order to emasculate him further and further until nothing was left.

"I'm not very hungry," he lied, even as his stomach groaned in protest.

"Bad boy, Sōsuke-kun, very bad. You have to eat, even if you don't want too. You already went five days without food and water since our last meeting."

_"What? Five…five days?"_ Aizen gasped within his mind, not believing what he was hearing. "I…I don't…I don't remember…"

Shit, he stuttered, already showing weakness to this bastard, he's going to have a field day with that knowledge.

"It's no surprise; it _can_ be a tad hard to keep track of time, what with being blindfolded and all. No matter how good your internal clock may be, it becomes useless after a while. And of course, if you're out of it already, going without food can mess you up pretty good too."

"You did it on purpose, didn't you?" Aizen growled dangerously, already risking his chances of getting no food.

"Who'll believe you?" he laughed as he grabbed a tray, the brunette's to be exact, taking large spoonful. "Open up."

Gritting his teeth, knowing what he planned, he refused to cooperate, so kept his jaw tight. Hearing the guard sigh, he held his head in place, mainly grabbing him literally by the nose, pinching it tightly.

Aizen was no fool; he knew the tactic, having done it himself or watched others do it. There had even been a few classes he recalled that actually showed methods to avoid certain tortures if at all. That and he had been very thankful for all the breathing exercises he had taken in his youth. Managing to breathe through his teeth, it wasn't the best option, but kept him from submitting and opening his mouth.

"You're going to play it like that, huh?" he heard the guard ask, obviously annoyed at his stubbornness.

Thinking that he won, the brunette was about to give a victorious smirk until crying out when the hand holding his nose let go. Only, that wasn't what made him react, it was where the hand went next.

He couldn't believe the bastard actually grabbed his crotch, squeezing and twisting it painfully.

Just as his mouth opened, the food was shoved into his mouth, making him gag and choke in reaction, the hand holding him letting go and slapping over his mouth.

He had two choices now; either he chokes what was in his mouth, or chew and swallow. Despite the pain he just endured, he slowly chewed, swallowing when he was done. Something inside him told him that even if he wanted to choke, the other wouldn't let it happen; he'd find a way to make him eat safely.

And like that, it was repeated until nothing was left, but without grabbing his privates, not wanting to go through that again.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" the guard teased after giving the other two rather large glasses of water, making him drink them both. Most of it however spilt over due to trying to quench his incredible thirst.

Once he was completely fed, the guard had the audacity to clean him, not with a napkin, but with his tongue. When he got close to the brunette's lips, he squeezed his jaw, forcing it to open, allowing him to slip inside, tasting him.

Aizen had been highly tempted to bite down with all his might, make the other scream in agony, possibly bite his tongue off and spit it back out.

However, just as he was about to, he thought back to the other's threats, namely the threats he didn't use.

Sure, the bastard could spank him over small things, could make him sit in his own waste for days, maybe even a week or more.

But he was sure he'd do a lot more if he tried something like biting this guy's tongue off. He didn't know why, but he felt absolute fear.

Just as the kiss broke, Aizen was almost praying he could catch his breath quickly enough to scream for help. He didn't care if someone considered him weak, he needed help, he knew that much.

Before he could, what had been left of the water in the second glass was forced down his throat. He was sure that the intention was to make him have to pee again, something he didn't want to deal with so soon.

As soon as the glass was pulled away from his mouth, the binding was put back over his mouth, silencing him from making any attempt to call for help.

"Despite a few hiccups, you were pretty much being a very good boy…" the guard started as he stroked the side of his prisoner's face almost lovingly. "I'll come back to give you a nice bath. Just hope that nothing happens to distract me beforehand."

As he spoke, the sadistic man brought his hand between the kimono that the brunette wore, massaging the bruised organ. Aizen barely stifled a whimper, attempting to wiggle away from the touch.

He could feel his stomach doing painful flips, barely keeping himself from getting sick right then and there.

No matter how bad things get, suffocating on his own vomit was the last thing he would ever want to have happen.

"See you later," the guard cooed, leaving Aizen to his own thoughts, grabbing his tray to eat later.

* * *

**_Aizen's not having a good time, will someone save him from this or will he be a clever man and escape on his own?_**

**_Read and review_**


	2. Broken Spirit

**_Second chapter of a fanfic I previously wrote on Deviantart, but have since deleted and re-uploaded into something much better_**

**_For those who don't know, the story will contain yaoi, spanking, rape, sounding, omorashi, and some psychological trauma. If you are not into that sort of thing, then hit the back button._**

**_Hope you find this interesting_**

* * *

Aizen could hear the footsteps, the door shutting, the same footsteps echoing, growing softer and softer.

While his legs were mostly freed, he still had no means of really moving about, so all he had to do was sit and think.

After a while, the brunette felt the urge to urinate again, forcing him to squeeze his thighs together, finding it was stronger than last time.

He wondered if was due to his preoccupied thoughts distracting him from noticing right away, or something had been put into what he ate and drank. Either way, there wasn't much he could do other than focus keeping it together.

He couldn't have an accident again, not if he can help it, so long as the guard doesn't decide to show up and force him to piss himself again. Yet, he worried with how long he'll last due to the intense the pain he was in.

As time ticked away, Aizen was desperately trying to think of anything but his bladder. Already, he could feel the muscles in his legs weakening along with his endurance to hold all that liquid inside.

He thought over everything; possible vengeance, how to kill this bastard, who could possibly save him if the chance was available. The man even contemplated saving himself the torture and just let it go, but shook the thought out immediately.

He couldn't think like that, didn't matter if it was his own paranoia of there being cameras taping him or not. He would not degrade himself like that, not without a fight.

In the end, Aizen lost the internal battle with his body, feeling the warm liquid trickling down his legs and chair, soiling his garments for the second time.

_'Fuck! What is wrong with me?'_ the brunette shouted in his thoughts.

He couldn't believe it happened again, furious at his sudden weakness, forced to deal with wet clothes and the strong smell once more.

Something has to be done quickly before any control he has left is completely gone, leaving him vulnerable.

He's a proud man; he refuses to back down without taking someone down beforehand. He'll fight back in any way possible, even if he ends up having to fight real dirty than what he's used to. He's ready to kick, scratch, bite, anything if it'll help him escape, help him find someone who will listen to reason.

He doesn't care if he gets locked back up after escaping, he won't mind having his sentence extended so long as he can get someone to hear him out. The more he thought about his situation, he knew that while a large portion of the Soul Society is corrupted, it's mostly within the Central 46, not all over.

If he could get a member of the Gotei 13, namely a notable member such as a lieutenant or well respected seat member, he would be heard. They would not stand by, even if told to do so. Instead, they would cause some riot if need be to keep something like this from happening.

At least, that's what Aizen kept telling himself, praying almost, a desperate attempt to keep himself sane.

It was that or he'd be thinking about what the guard said, his tongue cleaning his face and exploring his mouth. Second his mind did drift to that man, Aizen felt his stomach churn, the same chills coursing through his veins.

It didn't take a genius to know that guard was planning on raping him, as for when and how to keep it covered, he wasn't sure. All he could hope for would be that something positive happens beforehand.

Despite his past actions, there were still things about him that were honorable, even as he obtained great power with the Hōgyoku inside. A great example being what he was dreading, rape. He absolutely despised such actions being used on another, not caring what their reason being.

If he were to find any of his Arrancars raping someone, no matter who or what they are, he'd be livid. Nothing would keep him from literally ripping them apart with his own bare hands if given the opportunity.

Rape in itself is a degrading act on both the attacker and the victim. The attacker degrades himself by assaulting someone weaker, be that it's someone younger, sick, handicapped, the opposite gender. It didn't matter, not even mattering if it was used as a tactic to hold power over the other. The brunette would never consider using such an option on anyone; he'd rather die than do something that horrible.

His ideals in power are one's mind, their blade, and obviously, their reiatsu. For him, that's true power.

When ascending to Hueco Mundo, gathering a large number of Arrancar, plenty of them shared the same thought.

At least that's what he prayed for, that they didn't just say it out of fear of his own power, later raping someone behind his back.

_'Can't think of that, I can't! I can't!'_ Aizen scolded himself, shaking his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

He needed to think on plans of escape, how he could possibly navigate without use of his eyes, his mouth still sealed off.

He shouldn't be wasting his time thinking of the past, thinking of something he knows will happen. He needs to think how to work around his situation and only that if he plans on surviving.

Eventually the urine soaking his lower regions chilled, making him tremble uncomfortably, disgusting himself over his previous actions.

Frustrating himself further, he felt himself growing tired, knowing he has been racking his brain for hours.

As much as he didn't want to, he knew sleep was needed. If he didn't on his terms, than likely the guard would just drug him if he hasn't already been doing so.

With that, he fell asleep, yet each time he woke up, nothing changed to make his hopes soar, only dwindle.

Every time he woke up, he'd ask the guard how long it had been, at first believing that it had been weeks, only to learn it was longer or shorter than his assumption.

At this point, the brunette was sure he had to have been drugged through the meals given, screwing with his internal clock.

It was that or the guard was lying on the time, either way, it didn't really matter all that much at this point. What did matter was that as the time passed, he found himself losing more control over his body's functions, having more and more trouble holding his urine in as long as he wished.

Eventually, several years had passed, most of his control over his bladder completely gone, barely holding on by a thread.

Yet, no matter what, he didn't stop fighting, didn't stop his defiance to submit to the guard and thrilling him on the concept.

He even upped the ante by literally fighting back, getting beaten often for his rebellion. For most of his minor offenses, most of his punishments, much to his embarrassment, were spankings, albeit more painful than his first one. Now, instead of using just an open hand, the bastard would even go as far as using a sandal if not bring down a belt and beat him until he was covered in welts and began to bleed.

He was sure the guard must've been enjoying it, relishing that he could have a real excuse to beat the poor man however he wished. He didn't care though; Aizen Sōsuke will find a way to escape, even if it meant dying somehow. At least that way, he could hopefully be reincarnated into a better life, freed from all this.

He had to fight, not just for the sake of being stubborn, but the guard was getting touchier with him. The bastard would extend the baths he got, washing him between his legs longer than necessary, grope him while dressing him, or make an excuse to search him for something being hidden.

The worst part of being touched had to be on his chest where the Hōgyoku resided, the area highly sensitive. He'd find himself gasping and writhing whenever the area would be brushed, be it a nipple or the actual chest.

He wasn't sure if it was the damn sphere toying with him or what, but he was greatly regretting ever inserting it inside his body.

The only thing Aizen was relieved on when it came to being alone was finally being completely freed from the chair.

While he couldn't run due to the bindings wrapped around his legs in weaving motions, enough to let him wander, it was enough to at least explore his cell, doing something than just sit.

He'd busy himself by circling it, counting each block with his foot, careful not to overstep and skip a stone. He knew that if someone saw him now, they'd be laughing, hell even he'd be chuckling at his antics too.

He didn't know why, but it had been something he did as a small child, usually when he was bored out of his mind, his parents too busy to tend to him. So he'd count all the stone on the floor, starting from one end to the other.

He wouldn't calculate how many there were as most would think. Instead, he would actually wander around, counting each and every one of them. It was enough to amuse himself with his old childhood game, help his mind stay focused and not lose any control over his thoughts.

At some point, he found himself dragged back into his chair, having earlier taken refuge into a corner he felt was warmer than the others. It was that, and he was sick and tired of waking up with a full bladder and soiling himself in the seat. At least if he lost control, he wouldn't be sitting in his own mess. He can move to a new spot until the area had dried off as well as his clothes.

"Wh-what are you doing?" the brunette gasped softly, feeling the guard molesting him once more, only it felt different.

Not only was it done rougher than previous times, but the bastard also started letting his hand explore further, pinching and teasing his sack. He even tried wiggling his fingers towards his asshole, trying to slip the digits inside.

Aizen attempted to squirm away, nearly falling out of his chair in the result, but stopped when hearing the guard growl. Before he knew it, the other was squeezing him tightly, giving a hard twist, causing painful mewls to escape. The action was enough for the brunette to know if he tried that again, it would get ugly real fast.

"You see, babe, it's been at least a hundred years since you were sent down here, and I've been waiting and wanting you. I've been waiting oh so patiently for you to be at your weakest, where your chances of fighting back are almost nothing. Of course, I can still tell that you have some fight left in you, but I'm getting really tired of waiting. I'd rather go ahead and take you right now."

As those words were whispered in his ears, Aizen felt his blood run cold, making him panic, actually panic.

"G-get away from me!" he shouted, taking the guard off guard by his sudden reaction. It was enough to take advantage of his confusion to jump up and scramble away from him as fast as he could.

Forgetting about the bindings around his legs, he made a run for the door he prayed was still open. However, he tripped, landing painfully into the ground, forcing him to start screaming. He didn't care how he sounded, how he may look if someone did come to help at his pitiful cry. He needed someone to save him now…

"Someone help me! Rape! Rape!"

Primal fear had taken over, scared of being violated, unable to stop himself, unable to calm down and think logically.

"Shit!" the guard cursed as he ran over, gathering his composure, running towards him, kicking him hard in the side.

Aizen coughed painfully, hearing the door being opened, then quickly slammed shut, dashing any hope of making another escape attempt.

Before he knew it, a gag he wasn't familiar with was thrown over his mouth, feeling it being tightened.

"You little bitch!" the guard snarled, furious that the brunette pulled this.

Aizen could barely defend himself as he was repeatedly kicked and punched, tasting blood as he coughed violently. He could feel the crimson liquid soak through the gag and over his mouth, spilling onto the floor.

While nothing broke, the brunette was in agony, his body sore from the vicious beating given to him. He ignored the pain, knowing that for today, he was spared being raped, proved his spirit hasn't been broken just yet.

Grabbing the shorter man by the throat, he threw the other into the chair, tying him down, including his legs so he could hardly move at all.

Delivering another slap to the face, the furious man knelt to his face, grabbing him by the long locks.

"Looks like I'm gonna _have_ to wait longer so long as you're pulling this crap," he growled dangerously. "You better start learning your place here, bitch. If not, you'll be finding yourself in _so_ much pain; you'll be wishing that you died against Kurosaki. I'll make it worse than any damn nightmare you've ever had."

Despite his blindfold, the bound man just glared in his direction, ignoring the pain he went through.

Part of him had actually wished he had something broken, giving him an excuse to go to the infirmary. He knew, despite his crimes, the medics would have no choice but to remove the binding all over him so they could examine him. Second the gag came off; he'll be screaming what the guard's done to him, the hell he's gone through since the transfer.

However, hearing that threat before the guard left in an angry huff, slamming the steel door behind him, he couldn't help but tremble.

He feared what could be in store, what he could be forced to endure for fighting back like that, trying to actually scream for help than submitting.

Waiting for the inevitable punishment, he nearly cried in relief when the bastard came back, but did nothing to him.

No slaps were sent his way, no punches thrown over his chest and face, no groping even at his privates or his sensitive chest. Nothing was done to him. Instead, the guard did something strange that made him feel confused as well highly concerned.

He had a tube shoved into his mouth, similar to a straw, but made of some durable material that was difficult for him to bite into if he tried. It didn't go very far into his mouth, just enough so he couldn't spit it out, but not enough to make him start gagging at the sensation of it inside.

"I suggest you watch how much you drink," the guard stated, his tone flat, obviously pissed off from before.

The brunette was confused what he meant, feeling the binding put back on, but adjusted so it didn't interfere with the tube in his mouth.

After that, the guard left, no food brought for him to eat or drink. This continued on for the next few hours, later turning to days, then weeks.

The entire time, he felt himself trapped; unsure what to do, scared what would happen if he sucked on the tube.

Would it be filled with some sort of acid or filled with something else much worse to make him suffer? It could also be filled with plain water, his insecure mind starting to play tricks on _him_, the master of such deeds.

Regardless, he had to be careful how he breathed to avoid accidentally inhaling whatever was at the end. Whether it was water or not, harmless to him or not, if he ended up breathing the wrong way, he could find himself choking and gagging on it.

As the time continued to tick away, not only has the guard not shown up, neither has anyone else. For the most part, the brunette was able to conclude that his abuser has been his sole caretaker. That meant the others before him either have been the same man somehow disguising his voice or they had been filling in until he arrived.

_'Is anyone besides that monster going to come and check on me? Or am I that disposable? Not even worthy to be a test subject?'_ Aizen groaned in his thoughts, feeling his eyes growing heavier and heavier, hunger eating away at him.

Being a spirit, he could last much longer without food and water than any human could, and with the Hōgyoku inside, he's capable of lasting even longer. The downside would be the side effects from going without food and water for so long.

Didn't matter if he couldn't die, the longer he went without eating, more his own body would turn on itself, cannibalizing itself for survival.

At this rate, he may not even be fully conscious, knowing if he was awake or sleeping, being beaten or touched.

No longer feeling hunger pains, the man nearly found himself dozing, jumping when his head drooped enough for the straw like tube to tickle the roof of his mouth.

Because of it, he took a sharp intake of air, gagging as water flooded his mouth, nearly going down the wrong pipe.

He paused, wondering if he'd be okay, but after a few minutes of nothing happening than a sharp twinge of having something land in his stomach, he relaxed.

Seeing that he had water given to him, nothing dangerous, he took a few more drinks before stopping himself.

He wasn't sure how much longer he'd be left alone like this, so as much as he hated it, he had to take that bastard's advice. He had to be wise with how much water he needed to drink if it meant surviving.

As a result, he found himself still incapable of being able to keep his bladder under control, mostly having given up at this point. Having the constant abuse over it, unsure if he may have acquired an infection because of it, it left him with little willpower to even bother trying.

Although, it didn't much matter, not knowing when he'd be checked on to even be brought to the bathroom if he asked for it, begging for it no less. Hell, even when had been checked on by the guard, the son of a bitch never took him to the toilet or brought a bucket for the sake of his dignity. He wanted him to suffer and be humiliated, and worse, he was succeeding. It no longer mattered how much he struggled, fought, defied that bastard, his pride was basically turned to dust.

Eventually, sure it had to have been months, having used his mind to try and keep track of time, the water ran out.

Aizen panicked, having not only lost his only means of keeping time, but now without water as well as food, he wasn't sure how much longer he'll last. If he didn't get something soon, he was sure that it wouldn't be long before he simply faded away completely, leaving behind a corpse.

He could feel his spirit growing weaker as fast as his body has. The Hōgyoku wasn't able to sustain him as he had believed, meaning he wasn't immortal as he and everyone thought. He really was nothing more than an ordinary Shinigami, one with a damnable scar and gemstone imbedded onto his chest.

Feeling his mind breaking, the traitor of Soul Society, a man feared by so many, began to scream through his muffled gag.

He didn't know why he screamed, only doing so, continuing until his throat was hoarse and dry. Through is screams, he began crying, tears soaking through the binding over his eyes, flowing down his filthy face.

_"Why? Why? Why?"_ he screamed as loudly as he could through the gag, somehow regaining his voice between his hysterical sobs, not caring who heard him, who cared what he might've thought. _"Just kill me now, please. Oh Kami please just kill me!"_ he begged to what he guess to be the ceiling.

It didn't matter, he let his head hang limply against his chest, frantically biting down on the tubing every moment he had, praying he could break a piece off. Hopefully a nice sharp piece and swallow it whole. Maybe if he does, it'll slash up his throat enough, letting him drown in his own blood. Then he'll finally be free, no longer treated like dirt, not having to fear of being touched and beaten.

He tried biting his tongue earlier with the same intention, however, with the way the tube had been positioned and its shape and size, it was impossible to accomplish.

"My, my, did my absence really affect you that badly?" a familiar voice taunted, making the man freeze in his most recent chewing exercise.

_'He isn't there, he isn't there, he left me, he left me, he left me,'_ the brunette sobbed, hanging his head as low as possible, his long locks obscuring his tear stained face.

Aizen let out a shriek when a hand landed on his shoulder, trying to escape, only making the chair rock, almost toppling if the guard hadn't caught him.

Realizing he wasn't dreaming, he could only wonder in his cracking mind how he didn't hear the guard walk in.

"You poor thing, I guess my vacation went a little longer than I anticipated," the guard lied smoothly.

He couldn't stop grinning as he watched the poor man continue to sob as he tauntingly petted his matted hair. He continued to watch him flinch and shriek, obvious he had become completely paranoid if not downright seconds from madness. He purposely left Aizen alone, having placed a camera in the room to watch him in case an unexpected problem did happen to occur.

He was enthralled as the brunette basically made himself go mad, trying to keep track with the large container of water that had been wheeled in. Every accident he had, it caused the guard to grow hard, aroused by how pathetic his prisoner was becoming.

Even now, he felt his clothes constricting his nether regions, exciting him that his wait might finally be over. It didn't matter if Aizen did manage to somehow pull some last minute plan to fight back, he wouldn't be able too. He was far too malnourished, his body having just about eaten everything away internally without killing itself. He doesn't have the strength to fight, perfect to make his.

"You seem a little hungry," the sadistic man teased, watching the other snap his head with surprising speed on that withered body.

Aizen feverishly nodded, begging for food through muffled whines and sobs, unknowingly turning the other on more by it.

"You think you can be a good boy and not pull anything?" Seeing another feverish nod, knowing hunger and desperation for life was controlling him, the other chuckled as he removed the binding. Only, he didn't remove it just from the mouth, but just about all save for the ones weaved around his legs as a precaution. "Good boy."

Second Aizen heard a dinner tray pushed near him, having been knocked out of his chair and onto the hard stone floor, he began to scramble about. He was desperate to find the tray, to fill his stomach, pawing the ground, ignoring everything that didn't feel like food to his grime covered hands.

As soon as his hands made contact with the tray, feeling what could've been a dinner roll or something, he shoved it to his mouth. He ripped away at it, eating as fast as he could, almost animal like, grabbing whatever was also on the tray.

He continued eating at a rapid pace, forgetting the consequences for such actions after starving for so long. He only remembered just as he felt it coming back up, unable to stop it in time. He swung his head to the side, vomiting, sobbing and cursing his stupidity, forgetting something so crucial.

Pawing the ground once more, he eventually found a glass, careful not to spill the contents. He drank it fast, once more getting the same reaction as when he ate too fast, making him cry in frustration.

While the former captain made a fool of himself, the guard stood back, smirking at his actions, knowing how he'd react the second food was offered, that he found it. Yes, he could've stopped him; force fed him than letting him puke it back up. But he wanted to watch him fall into such an obvious trap, mentally proving to himself and the other which of them was smarter, stronger even.

Avoiding the brunette's stomach contents, he knelt down, giving false tenderness as he rubbed his back gently.

"Poor baby, let me help you," he offered sweetly, using a free hand to drag a second tray he brought along just for this occasion.

After wiping his mouth clean and using a spare glass to let him wash his mouth out, he began feeding him. He did it in small portions, the cruel guard carefully taking his time to ensure his plaything not only ate everything, but kept it down.

He wanted Aizen to last as long as possible, finding him the best thing to ever happen in his life. He wasn't about to let him go, risk losing him to something stupid such as an illness or freak accident, not if he has anything to say about it.

Once the last of the food and water was gone, the brunette felt sleepy, not sure nor caring if it was a good sign or not, willing to follow through the offer.

However, he let out a pitiful whine when he felt himself picked up, held like some newlywed bride.

As he felt himself carried, he realized he hadn't been muzzled, but resisted screaming. Besides not having the strength, he feared the repercussions if he even dared tried. No matter how badly he hated the man carrying him, he didn't want to go through that nightmare again, left alone like that, left to starve and go mad.

He didn't want it to ever happen again, never again. He didn't think his mind could take another hit like that.

Anything has to be better than that, better than being alone.

* * *

**_Tried to add in some psychological torture, hopefully I did well enough, especially for someone like Aizen who specializes in it ^^;_**

**_Read and review_**


	3. Innocence No More

_**Third chapter of a fanfic I previously wrote on Deviantart, but have since deleted and re-uploaded into something much better**_

_**For those who don't know, the story will contain yaoi, spanking, rape, sounding, omorashi, and some psychological trauma. If you are not into that sort of thing, then hit the back button.**_

_**Hope you find this interesting**_

* * *

Before Aizen knew it, he was unceremoniously dropped into a tub of freezing water, making him let out a shriek, waking him right up.

He tried thrashing, but with his emancipated body, he was easily pinned down with one arm, the other starting to scrub him down.

Once the brunette stopped the struggling, tired from the action, he had no choice but to allow himself to be bathed.

Moans escaped his throat, feeling the guard begin his usual fondling, teasing his exposed body. He wasn't even sure when his kimono and underwear had been stripped off his person, just knowing they were gone at some point.

The guard felt himself grow harder and harder, amused with how easy his toy has become so submissive. It thrilled him to no end as he teased the whimpering man's member, not bothered that he wasn't getting hard. He only did it in order to humiliate him further, not pleasure him. If he happened to get hard from his fondling, it only added to his twisted sense of joy.

"P-please…stop," Aizen whimpered softly, gasping when feeling a finger slide inside, stroking him tentatively.

"Why should I?" he teased as he took in his scent, smelling the freshly washed hair, finding him still irresistible.

He pushed his finger deeper inside, stroking the other's prostate teasingly, watching and feeling him squirm nonstop. But because of how weak he had become, he held no strength to fight back, to break out of his grip and attempt to escape.

All he could do was cry and try to fight back mentally, but it was futile fight, one even he knew he couldn't win. The brunette began to pant, throwing his head back as moans escaped his throat, unable to keep them in check.

He knew he shouldn't be enjoying it, but the sensation, his cock starting to stir, it felt so good. He couldn't stop squirming and whining, trying to fight his voice, keep himself from making more noises, only successful with keeping himself begging for more.

"Stop," he breathed between moans, throwing his head back again as he felt himself finally become rock hard.

He could feel his member poking out of the bathwater, sending chills through him more than the cold water and air could.

All the while, he was teased inside, the finger turning from one to two, then to three, scissoring and stretching him.

The writhing mess of a man knew what would happen, but he still couldn't pull himself together to scratch at the other. His body was conflicted with so many different feelings and sensations, the greatest being sickening pleasure.

"Damn, you moan like a whore," the guard groaned, wanting to touch himself, but didn't want to cause himself to cum, not yet at least.

Aizen wanted to make a comment, normally he would, but before he could process the idea, the other man slammed his fingers into his prostate. That alone was enough to make him start shrieking with pleasure.

Much as he hated it, he felt himself jump, arms throwing themselves around the other, wanting to strangle the monster touching him. Yet, every time he thought something to fight back, pleasure overwhelmed him, making his abused body crave more.

He felt disgusted with himself through his foggy mind, wanting to break out of this habit before it got out of hand, even with knowing it already had.

Just as he felt himself about to cum, the guard stopped, leaving him moaning with displeasure. Drool escaped his mouth from how hard he panted, sliding back into the tub, shivering as his member was submerged, the cold water making him whimper.

"Gods, I knew you were always hot, but moaning like that, now I can't wait to take you," the guard hooted with excitement.

"N-no…" the brunette whimpered, making the other grin.

"And what's this then?" he teased, playfully swatting the aching member, watching as he moaned louder than before. A thought suddenly dawned on him, making him smile like a madman. "I get it now, the rumors _are_ true, you're a fucking virgin! No wonder you were moaning like that!"

Aizen turned his head away, feeling his face heat up, his body going limp despite his issue below. He felt himself picked up like some porcelain doll, dried off and forced into a clean kimono.

The guard had the biggest grin on his face, looking as if he won the lottery or had just been proposed, he carried his even more valuable prize back to his cell.

_'He's absolutely perfect! It's a fucking dream come true!'_ the guard cackled within his mind, tempted to start yipping with joy. But he kept his voice in check, not needing some other guard that happens to pass by hearing his joy and get on his case.

Glancing at the prisoner in his arms, he took in his clean features with pure lust, imaging all the things he could do to him. He could make him scream with pain, pleasure, fear, confusion, everything he could ever want.

And what's more, with him being a virgin, the brunette wouldn't fully understand what was happening. It didn't matter if he happened to read and watch all the romance and pornographic in the world.

Reading and watching something like sex, it was completely different from the actual act itself.

Once they were back inside the cell, the door having been slammed shut, once again sealing all hope for escape.

Aizen let out a terrified mewl when the man nuzzled into his neck almost lovingly, not helping that despite his fears, he was still painfully hard.

Tempted to drop him, he decided against it, setting him down, pulling the kimono apart, taking in his exposed figure.

"Sorry babe, but as much as I'd love to hear you scream your little heart out, it'll have to be covered."

The broken man attempted a last minute struggle to keep his mouth from being covered; however, a strong hand gripped his throat, cutting off his air supply.

Wheezing and clawing helplessly, he heard the other threaten him not to pull it again, making him meekly nod.

Released with the chance to take in gulps of air, it lasted long enough before he had the binding put back over his mouth, any noises he made now muffled.

Seeing the brunette's member wasn't as stiff as before, he decided to tease him once more. Taking it into his hand, he began stroking him slowly, rubbing the slit, pulling the foreskin back enough to tease the sensitive glans.

Even with his mouth concealed, Aizen let out sharp gasps, wiggling nonstop against him. He even began arching his hips into the other's sinful hand, begging for the bastard to finish him. His mind was screaming at him not to accept it, to ignore the other's touches and teases, but his body refused to listen.

What drove him just about over the edge was the other's free hand busying itself with his body. Instead of violating him as before, started teasing his nipples and chest, pinching and squeezing them. The fingers grazed over the small indent where the Hōgyoku sat, causing the brunette to cry out in ecstasy.

Much as he hated it, the guard was right; he was a virgin despite how many years had passed by.

Not once he ever found himself wanting to take another man or woman as his, not even knowing what sex he preferred. And he was never tempted to touch himself as other men would have if curious or horny in general. Therefore, having someone else touching him like this; it conflicted with his thoughts and emotions.

All in all, it made him literally feel as if he his bones had been replaced with the goopiest of gels, his body on fire from every touch and pinch.

He cried out once more, close to cumming again, praying he might finally get too, only to give a frustrated cry when the hands pulled away from his sensitive body.

"Aww, that's twice now you didn't get to release, my bad," the guard spoke with false sorrow. "As hot as you are with wanting me, I rather have you fearing me, screaming for me to stop, begging me not to pound your cute ass in. At least, not yet, you need to understand your place as _my_ bitch, not some fucking lover. Hope you understand."

With that, he began to roughly squeeze the member, making the man no longer moaning with pleasure, instead, turning into pure pain.

Attempting to wiggle away, Aizen found himself getting slapped across the face, leaving a possible cut lip and visible bruise.

The guard continued squeezing; yanking the brunette's cock until he was sure it'd be black and blue for days.

He could feel the other starting to come to from his lust filled haze more and more, namely the legs starting to move more frantically.

Adjusting himself, he forced Aizen's legs apart with bruising strength, leaving him completely exposed and open.

"Shit, all of your moving around is making me want to cum," the guard hissed through his teeth, reaching down to undo his sash.

He stripped himself of all his clothes, not wanting to risk getting semen all over, tossing them off to the side.

Aizen wanted to scream for him to stop, yet he knew the man wouldn't, so only found himself sobbing.

He couldn't believe this was happening.

In all his years, he never expected he'd be molested, let alone about to be raped.

Feeling the other's hips grind into his, he sobbed harder, making the other spread him wider, rough kisses planted on his neck. Bite marks were left across his skin, leaving cuts and bruises, the blood lapped up.

Without warning, the guard slammed into the other, hearing the pain filled screams, making him pull out and slam harder than before.

He ignored how tight the brunette felt, knowing that the previous stretching done back in the bathroom hadn't been enough to make it any less painful.

It felt like hours for him, Aizen's voice giving out, leaving only dry sobs, feeling his blood running down his thighs.

No matter how much he bled, how much the other may have pre-cum dripping out, it still felt like he was being split in two.

The pain was unbearable, wishing he could just black out, possibly asphyxiate and simply die. He didn't care; anything had to have been better than this.

He even wished it's all a nightmare, he'll wake up in his old cell, maybe even wake up back in his room in Hueco Mundo or his old quarters in the Fifth Division. He didn't care so long as it was a nightmare and it would simply be over, ending his suffering.

The guard continued to pound into the other, making sure the other didn't black out by angling differently to make him react. He'd even touch him just the right way to keep him conscious.

He wasn't about to go easy on him, not caring how much pain that he puts the poor man through. Aizen Sōsuke belonged to him now and nothing will change that!

The first day he heard the man had been transferred into the even lower floors, his floor to be precise, it felt like a dream come true. It was so boring down here, none of the other prisoners attractive enough to satisfy his sexual appetite.

He's heard stories regarding the traitor, seen his files, photos, learning everything about him. He could hardly wait to get his hands on the brunette, torment him, make him quiver with fear and confusion, break him and rebuild him nonstop.

Although, he would admit, he was worried at first of having more trouble with the man because of the Hōgyoku. But when he heard that it was basically useless, even seeing that it was true, he had nothing to fear. He could do whatever he wanted with the brunette and there was nothing he could do to stop him.

The only thing he wished for was to actually see those beautiful chocolate colored eyes than looking at photos and video files.

He would love to see the fear, rage, sorrow, confusion, every emotion he inflicted on him as he broke him apart.

But if there was even the slightest chance Aizen could be released, that some bleeding heart took the time to listen to him, he didn't need to get caught. No way, what he had was good and he wasn't about to let go.

After a few more hard thrusts, he buried himself deep inside as he came hard, milking himself, using the brunette's tight body to his advantage.

"Fuck, you're a real catch, aren't you?" the guard laughed as he pulled out, giving the limp man a hard slap to his abused ass.

He listened to the pain filled whimpers, making him grin wider than previously, feeling giddy.

It was almost like he was in a dream, that the man who once believed he could be a god has been reduced to this, a sniveling mess.

Grabbing the brown hair, he forced the man to his knees, nearly to his feet, feeling some strands already being yanked out.

Bending close enough to his trembling and panting victim's ear, he teasingly licked the lobe before he started speaking.

"You're going to be a lot of fun to fuck, you know that?" he chuckled as he let the near limp figure collapse. "I could have you tied back up, but what's the fun in that? I'll just keep those straps around your legs to keep you from getting ideas."

With that, he knelt down, grabbing a piece of the kimono, using the dark grey material to wipe himself clean.

Letting the wet fabric drop, he padded over to his discarded clothes, getting dressed, looking the way he did before the rape.

As he took one last look over to ensure nothing was out of place, nothing would be left behind, he started to leave.

Turning to the other, he blew a false kiss to him, making sure it was loud enough to be heard, watching the other cringe with disgust.

"Don't go anywhere now."

Leaving the cell, making sure it was well secured; he started to ponder what else could be done to his new pet.

One thought came to mind had been Aizen's wetting problem, he could have a lot of fun with using it against him. More so when he recalled looking at some of the past videos before destroying them in order to safely cover his tracks.

At some point, the brunette had begun wetting himself in his sleep, waking up crying or cursing his weakened body.

The more he thought about it, he began thinking what exactly could be done to torment and humiliate him even further.

Using a diaper was far too cliché in his mind, it would have to take further if he even wanted to try it. Plus, he preferred watching his captive piss himself either by his own hands or the other unable to hold it in any longer.

He loved watching as how humiliated the brunette looked as his kimono would become soaked. Loved watching him whimper as he felt a puddle forming around his feet as the urine went down his tanned legs.

Walking down the halls, checking on a few more prisoners on his block, he eventually stopped before leaving for home.

He didn't think he could smile any wider, but he found himself doing so, an idea having finally filtered into his mind.

He was almost tempted to jump right back into that room and take the barely conscious man again, but resisted.

He was, much to his disappointment and frustration, tired from the sex, plus if a real emergency started, he didn't need to be completely exhausted.

He didn't need someone getting on his case if he couldn't stand on his two feet nor need someone protecting him from any attack.

No, for the time being, he'll just use his time to think and get things together before his next go with the broken beauty.

* * *

**_Piece by piece, Aizen is losing more of himself, any hope of being rescued or escaping on his own chipping away..._**

**_Read and review_**


	4. Continued Suffering

_**Fourth chapter of a fanfic I previously wrote on Deviantart, but have since deleted and re-uploaded into something much better**_

_**For those who don't know, the story will contain yaoi, spanking, rape, sounding, omorashi, and some psychological trauma. If you are not into that sort of thing, then hit the back button.**_

_**Hope you find this interesting**_

* * *

Aizen let out a small, pain filled moan as he got lazily got to his feet, trembling as he recalled what happened last night, the pain returning tenfold.

He could hear his tormentors talking, showing they were back while he was still knocked out. It must've been at least a day or two since then, if not the two becoming really bored to return sooner.

He felt so filthy, not caring if it was actual filth or if it was his own mind telling him that he was. Despite his shivering, feeling sick to his stomach, he had to do everything in his power to keep himself from vomiting.

Since the first night he had been raped, the damned guard not only returned to rape and beat him further, but worked on humiliating him further. Everything he did to him, it further degraded the man more and more.

He didn't think that it was possible for him to fall any further as he had, yet it kept happening much to his dismay.

Worse, the guard had started to bring a friend, a man just as cruel and sick as the other. And much to the brunette's horror, learned from their actions and words, the new man was part of the Fourth Division. At least, that's what he could guess, only getting confirmation when the guy happily announced one day that he was going to be Aizen's personal doctor.

Now having two men raping him, either one at a time or both at once, it was a constant nightmare.

They touched him, made his mind and body constantly conflict with one another as he would be made to cum in pleasure or scream in agony.

The brunette would've thought after years of being raped and teased, he would've gone numb from it, accepted it as a new life. But with these men, they weren't content letting him find luck with that. Instead, they found new methods to make him suffer to keep him begging they stop.

One of the worst to keep happening had to be the thick, sharp piercings running along the medic's penis.

Every time he violated him, they would shred his insides nonstop, enough where he'd almost believe he would one day die from them.

But with luck screwing him over nonstop, after each rape, the medic would heal the serious injuries. Meaning no matter how badly beaten, how many gashes he had, they would be gone almost simultaneously. Thus leaving the broken man littered in dozens of cuts and scrapes.

He'd have bruises and swelling along his abused body and portions feeling raw and sore, barely able to move afterwards, even keep conscious.

Another time, the guard had snuck sex toys down here, exactly how, he wasn't sure nor did he want to know. All he did know was what they were when used on him, consisting of paddles, whips, and vibrators of different sizes and shapes.

Hell, he even brought down different means of restraint for the broken man's abused genitals.

Whenever they were used, it would cause him either a great discomfort or agonizing pain. Sometimes he would be barely conscious when it was done or just before, it was hard to keep track.

Sometime between, even during the rapes, both men began using Aizen's now weakened bladder against him.

They would force him to hold it, beating him viciously if he failed to accomplish such a simple task. It had gotten so bad that he grew fearful whenever he needed to relieve himself and they were present, terrified what would happen.

One of the worse times had to be the cock ring, having it strapped onto him right when he thinks he's about to wet himself, almost never when he's about to cum.

From there, he who would be literally forced to hold it until it had been removed, his arms restrained behind him either with actual rope or the binding that usually keeps him well restrained.

It could be a few minutes feeling like hours, or literally be hours until he was freed to urinate with bittersweet relief.

Sometimes, they would rape him while it was on, making it hurt far worse than he could ever have imagined. Other times, they would even pleasure him until he was hard and now had not only the issue of peeing, but cumming as well.

It was absolutely humiliating, more so when that bastard did decide to make him wear a diaper or some form of padded underwear. It would stay on until he eventually relieved himself and was changed if not left bare save for the kimono at his own leisure than the other's comfort.

If he had a diaper on, there would be moments it would stay on for days until a nasty rash formed, usually on his ass from being made to sit so often. It was humiliating, taking him to new levels he didn't think were possible when he'd be cleaned or changed like some child. They'd even force him to beg to be cleaned when the pain had gotten too much for him to take.

For a while, it was like that until the sadistic medic snuck his own set of personal toys down into Muken. It was a variety of personal medical supplies, ones no one would notice being absent from inventory. How would they even know that such items were missing if they actually belonged to someone?

Among the toys, the medic's top favorites were a catheter and sounding rod, using them almost nonstop, sometimes together.

The rod used was quite often to make the brunette scream with pleasure, this one designed for that sole purpose, no matter how rough it's used. The way it was designed, the material used to make it; it worked perfectly to make the other cum violently, nearly losing consciousness each and every time.

The brunette, if things had been different, wouldn't have minded having this kind of treatment done to him. Although, he wouldn't be very surprised if the medic placed some sort of Kaidō around it. Just in case something bad did happen.

All that takes is a simple freak accident and he could be in agonizing pain, possibly enough to kill him.

As for the catheter, that was a different story…

"You're doing very well holding it this time. Let's see how well you deal holding all of that and this now?" the medic taunted while his partner easily held Aizen's weakened body down, toying with parts of his sensitive chest.

He spread his legs to avoid kicking, grabbing some lube, prepping the catheter, even adding a special Kaidō around it. It was mostly a precaution in case of possible tearing if the other decided to start thrashing about.

Gripping the flaccid member, he pushed the foreskin back with a couple of fingers, his index and thumb doing what they could to spread the slit.

"Down we go," he joked as he plunged the vile tube inside, hearing the fearful whimpers as it went deeper inside.

A line had been drawn on the tube, having it soon land just at the very tip, signaling the medic that other end finally reached the man's full bladder.

He popped a cap off a bag, enough to hold quite a bit of water, attaching the free end of the catheter inside.

Turning a valve on the end he just attached, he and his partner watched with glee as the water flooded downward, gravity helping them out.

Just before it reached the quivering man's cock, he pinched it closed, keeping the liquid from finishing its journey.

He used a Bakudō to undo the binding over his prey's mouth, letting him speak and cry as loud as he desired.

"Tell me, how bad does it feel? How scared are you, knowing that full bladder of yours is about to go through a great work out?"

"N-no please gods no…please don't," Aizen pleaded between heavy pants, fear coursing through his frame.

He could feel his heart pounding hard in his chest, making the Hōgyoku feel like it was trembling with just as much fear as he felt.

Before he could respond, he let out a strangled noise as he felt the cold water pass through, shivering from the sensation. With his body angled the way it was, it allowed the liquid to enter him without restraint, unable to push it out with effort.

Despite how weak his body was, how much he wanted to just relax fully and urinate, he couldn't. His body was far too tense and scared, and with how his body was held, he couldn't let gravity help him as it is with these two sociopaths.

This habit of theirs, it wasn't done often, something about not wanting to cause unnecessary infections or tears. At least, not until the medic could get his hands on proper tools he could buy, build, or _borrow_ to do internal examinations.

These torturous visits, it made the brunette absolutely wish he could die now, that he had died against Kurosaki's last attack. He even wished that Urahara's last trick had actually managed to kill him, whether it was meant to or not. Even wished when Gin made that attack against him to steal the Hōgyoku, that it really did kill him than make him evolve into something stronger.

If he knew this would've been his fate, he never would have even thought of making his version and later stealing Urahara's version of the Hōgyoku. He would never have killed and betrayed so many innocent lives. He would still be sitting in his old office, smiling warmly and happily to his fellow Shinigami.

If he was still a lieutenant, he'd be busy scolding Shinji for lazing about or hiding from paperwork to sleep or do who knows what, trying to hide his annoyance. He would've done more teaching or taking extra classes to help himself and others around him.

If he was still a captain, he'd be dutifully filling out his paperwork, sometimes helping others with theirs if they had trouble. He would be accepting any and all the tea and baked goods Hinamori would've made for him and the division.

He would be still killing Hollows; protecting Pluses from harm, guiding them here safely so they could be at peace, maybe even become Shinigami themselves.

If he could go back in time before this happened, he would've even committed suicide before the very first thought of betrayal crossed his mind. That way, no one ever had to suffer dealing with him, whether he had been an actual nuisance to them or not.

The thoughts he once carried, his idealism in becoming a god, taking revenge on thousands of Shinigami for his placement here, descendants of his enemies. They were gone, only replaced with despair and fear.

Everything that had been once a proud and prideful man, it had been crushed and dragged about like some toy about to crumble away into dust.

He didn't know how many years it had been, no longer caring if upon release he was taken by Kurotsuchi for experimentation. It had be paradise compared to the hell he has had to endure.

Even Hell itself sounded like a pleasant vacation…

Aizen jumped awake, realizing he must've passed out again after the last rape, though it had been months since both men tormented him.

His jailer, master, keeper, whatever or whoever he was, has been gone the last few months. From what he could gather, he had been called out for a special mission that was in need of his talents, namely his Zanpakutō skills, whatever they are. The medic continued to visit for a while longer before called out himself, leaving the brunette alone.

As much as he hated them, as much as he wanted them to die, as much as he wished it on himself, he feared being alone. He was so terrified of the loneliness, afraid of his mind teasing him with false hope.

Because both were now gone, several Shinigami stationed down here, temporary or not, would swing by. But they never stayed long. They stuck around to undo the Bakudō, make him eat and drink, then leave after resealing his mouth.

Who could blame them? Even without his eyesight, he knew he was a mess.

He was covered in his own bodily fluids, smelled horribly from not being bathed for weeks, nor given anything new to wear. He could barely picture how pale he must've become down here.

He knew he must look so pitiful and yet terrifying at once in their eyes, he can't blame them for that.

He knew that no matter how broken he was, whether these others who came by knew it or not. He was still the very same man, the very same monster who tried becoming a god, tried slaughtering thousands of innocent lives.

In their eyes, he wasn't some lost soul, wasn't a scared man seeking a kind heart to tend his broken one. All he was, was someone who needed to just up and die, and he'd be grateful if it came true.

* * *

**_Not one, but two tormenters? Has Aizen really gone to hell for all eternity?_**

**_Read and review_**


	5. Gentle Hope

**Fifth**_** chapter of a fanfic I previously wrote on Deviantart, but have since deleted and re-uploaded into something much better**_

_**For those who don't know, the story will contain yaoi, spanking, rape, sounding, omorashi, and some psychological trauma. If you are not into that sort of thing, then hit the back button.**_

_**Hope you find this interesting**_

* * *

His head lifted slightly as he heard the door open, knowing that it was time to eat, wondering what remarks are going to be made this time.

"Aizen Sōsuke is it?" a woman's voice spoke gently.

This voice was new, not only that, but it was so soothing and comforting. Her voice reminded him so much of Hinamori's. It sounded so tender and gentle. Oh how he missed the poor thing, wondering if she hates him or blinded with adoration of him. Why did he hurt her so badly, abandoning her like that? If he had known how loyal she would've been to him, he might've just taken the small thing with him to Hueco Mundo to stay and serve at his side. If not, he would have never made himself appear to get so close to her, making her a lieutenant. He would have…

"Aizen-kun?" the woman spoke again, having his head snap up, realizing he spaced out completely.

She used a Bakudō, undoing the binding over his mouth, though didn't free his arms tied behind him.

That's right, as he remembered that several days before; one of the other Shinigami had restrained them. It was only done because the fool walked in on him having a nightmare and he panicked as did the other. Probably believed he was going to attack or attempt to escape.

"I'm new here, so I'm not allowed to free your hands. At least, I can't until I feel I can trust you not to do anything," the woman apologized before taking in his features, sorrow filling her. "You poor thing, you're so thin. I can't believe they're feeding you this crap. And your hair, it's such a mess, it must be so uncomfortable," she cooed with sympathy as she gently petted his dirty and matted hair.

He didn't say anything, terrified if someone was listening in, or worse, she pretended to be nice only to hurt him later on.

He didn't want to risk any more pain, not even sure if he could ever trust another being ever again.

"Come on; let's get something into your stomach. Afterwards, we'll get you cleaned up. That should make you feel better."

That said and done, she carefully fed him, treating him as if he were a young child being rewarded with love and comfort.

Once fed, the woman who had yet to give her name, unsure if it was protocol or not, since he never got the guard or his partner's names either.

Before he could think further on it, the thought was pushed out of his mind as he was gently helped up and led towards the washroom.

He felt her gently remove his kimono without even removing the bindings, almost like she's done it before.

"I've helped raise kids in the Rukongai districts and the academy if they're really young," she explained tenderly before adding with a soft giggle. "I remember the times my aniki helped me when I was pretty little. So I've learned how to work clothes that are tangled or bound up like this."

He was surprised at how open she seemed to be, more so of what she said next, making his heart skip a beat.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier, I was just shocked when I first saw you. My name is Sírkõ, Domi Sírkõ. I'm from the Fifth Division. I…I wanted to expand my abilities, so I had been recommended here. It was mostly to ensure I could handle the pressure, if working under these kinds of conditions is worth it."

"So it's only temporary?" he questioned meekly, surprised at the irony that this girl was from his old division.

"Only if I call it quits or something serious happens to have me forcefully removed from this place."

She's heard numerous stories about the man now sitting in the tub filled with warm water, letting himself be bathed, doing it as gently as possible. It was such a surprise that such a powerful man looks so helpless.

Despite his crimes, after seeing him look so scared, it broke her heart. She could even sense her Zanpakutō becoming saddened by this.

The man let out a small hiss of pain when a particularly painful bruise was washed, hidden by the soap long enough to be touched unknowingly.

Immediately the woman, Sírkõ, as she called herself apologized and used a Kaidō over it, having it no longer ache.

"What happened to you?"

"I-I got stupid with one of the other guards and they disciplined me…" he lied, feeling his blood run cold.

He feared what could happen if word got out with what's been happening ever since his transfer here.

He was absolutely terrified that more men may come and start raping him as well, beating him, treating his body as their personal punching bag.

"I know that you're lying, but I'm not going to force you to tell me. I want you to trust me," Sírkõ explained gently. She instantly gave the man a loving hug, feeling his body stiffen from the contact. "But know this, if anyone is hurting you in any way or form. I want you to tell me. I **will** come to your aid and defend you no matter what."

He kept silent, part of him wanting to ask her why, even scream how she could be kind to him.

How could she act like some saint to someone as low and filthy as he is? Somehow, she figured out what he had been thinking and answered for him.

"You maybe a criminal, but even a criminal deserves to be treated as a human too."

After saying that, the brunette grew silent, completely shocked at her words, not believing what he was hearing.

After all the years of abuse in this hellhole, finally, when he's at his most vulnerable moment, someone finally appears.

He couldn't help but lean against her shoulder, or what he hoped was her shoulder, though found it so, as she finished cleaning him up.

He could feel her hair accidentally brush against his nose, tickling it, but not enough to make him sneeze.

It felt so nice, allowing him to take in her scent without having to inhale deeply or making it noticeable.

This woman, Domi Sírkõ, she smelt so wonderful, like fresh mint, a smell he would've cringed at in the past because of how strong it usually is. But now, smelling it on her, it was the most wonderful smell on the planet, something he wouldn't mind smelling for the rest of his life.

After a while, the bath was done, the woman showing amazing strength as she lifted the man up in her arms.

He wasn't sure how much weight he lost, but he was sure he would've still been heavy for a young woman to lift him like that.

He felt his face heat up, attempting to angle himself away from her, feeling shy being seen so exposed. He knew it was stupid, yet he couldn't help himself from acting like this, making him blush even brighter.

"Calm down, it…it isn't the first time I've seen a guy naked," Sírkõ chuckled, sounding just as embarrassed as he was. "I used to be part of the Fourth Division before I was transferred to the Fifth about twenty years ago. If anything, I'm still embarrassed having to see my own brother naked when I heard he had gotten hurt and rushed in like an idiot. I think he's just as mentally scarred having his imōto seeing her aniki butt naked."

At that, Aizen couldn't help the laugh escape, a foreign sound coming from his throat, being enough to make him jump. It had been so long since he laughed, all he did was scream and cry, beg and moan, he didn't think he was still capable of ever laughing again.

Caught in his own thoughts, he barely noticed the female Shinigami drying him off, gently patting him down with a nice fluffy towel.

She was sure to dry him as thorough as possible without breaking any personal boundaries between them. She didn't want to embarrass the man more than he may feel already having a woman tending to him.

As she finished, she grabbed a spare towel, throwing it over her shoulder, knowing his hair was still quite damp. Without a brush, it'll be hard to straighten it out and remove any of the visible tangles and knots. Though, she could use her fingers as a pseudo comb, brush even for the time being.

That in mind, she made a mental note to remember to bring a brush with her the next time she comes back down. Maybe even bring scissors if he earns her trust to even fathom the idea of cutting such a dangerous man's hair.

She would admit, once cleaned up and a dressed in a fresh kimono, a dark grey one she found as odd as it was to her, he looked quite dashing.

If he had a little more meat on him and got some real sunlight, he'd become a real ladies man once again.

While she was musing in her thoughts, she didn't notice the subtle movements he started making.

_'No, not now,'_ Aizen mentally whined as he felt his bladder starting to ache, not realizing he had to go until standing, gravity taunting him.

"There we go, let's get you back to your cell," she cooed gently, sensing something was wrong, but brushed it off as paranoia on her part.

She's heard plenty of horror stories about this man to make her break out in a cold sweat and shake for hours.

The inhumane things he's done…it was hard to see the man she guided back to his cell as that same monster.

It was like, whatever used to be there; it had been completely stomped out, leaving this near empty shell behind. How it had been done, she couldn't be sure. But she had this strange feeling it hadn't been good, praying that it was her imagination.

The man wanted to beg her for usage of the toilets, but he found his voice lost, unable to ask such an embarrassing question.

Would she allow him? Did the washrooms even have any toilets or did they just have showers and bathtubs? Even if she did take him, how far would it be? Would he be able to make it before his body gave out?

So many questions ran through his head he didn't even realize they started their slow march back to the cell.

It was agonizingly slow, not because of his sore and mostly withered muscles, it was his poor bladder.

Every step he took sent a spasm through it, through his whole body, making him want to dance around like a child.

He wanted to squeeze his thighs together, wishing that he had his hands freed so he could hold himself and fight back the inevitable.

A tiny moan escaped as they were less than a foot from the door, feeling his bladder giving out faster than he wanted.

He was praying to whatever gods are out there it wasn't showing through his kimono, that it'd stop soon. Even prayed he would last long enough until she was gone so he would be able to relieve himself in peace.

"Sōsuke-kun? Are you okay?" she asked, concern in her voice, not even realizing she called him by his given name than surname.

By now, they were back in his cell, the woman briefly stepping from him to shut the door, locking it as protocol.

She could hear him whimpering and whining louder, worrying her that he might've been sick or injured.

She began cursing herself for not checking him more thoroughly; knowing that her former captain would've scolded her.

As she turned around, she paused when the man in front of her was frozen in place, near the middle of the room. His body was trembling like there was no tomorrow, making her blood turn to ice.

Rushing to his side, she nearly jumped by how rigid he was, how he bit into his lip enough to make it bleed. She saw tears beginning to soak through his bindings on his eyes, his face red as a tomato as he bounced lightly on his feet.

Hearing a hissing noise, she let her eyes wander down slowly, stopping when coming to the midpoint of his body, where his groin was.

Eyes widened when seeing a stain forming, eyes darting to the floor as urine trickled slowly, as if he was struggling not to let it out.

"S-Sōsuke-kun?" she stuttered softly, not believing what she was seeing, unsure how to respond even.

He wanted to cry, wanted to scream, wanted to curl up in a hole and never be found again by anyone.

He couldn't believe he was pissing himself! He knew it was inevitable, but couldn't his body have waited until she was gone? No, it couldn't, deciding now was the perfect time to empty itself!

Aizen felt his lip bleeding as he continued to bite into it, trying not to breakdown and cry like a child, feeling her eyes on him.

He could only imagine what she must be thinking of him now. She's likely disgusted from even bothering to touch him in the first place, from showering him with kindness as she had.

It was a nightmare, an absolute nightmare to him. He wanted one person to treat him as a human being and this happens! Are the gods really that cruel? Has he really allowed himself to fall so low? Become so weak? So pathetic?

"Why didn't you tell me you had to go?" Sírkõ's voice broke through, snapping his head in her direction.

It wasn't filled with hate, just shock and confusion, maybe even pity?

That was the last straw, he knew he finally went mad, knew he must be in some fucked up dream.

No one should be that kind, that concerning for a weakling like him.

He felt himself drop to his knees, ignoring the warm puddle soaking through his kimono and drenching his knees and legs.

Heavy sobs were tearing out of his throat, feeling his face soaked in tears, nose running not long after.

Sírkõ didn't know why, but she was by his side, careful to avoid the urine, wrapping her arms around his trembling figure.

She no longer felt fear, no concern over him possibly tricking her, eating her soul, doing gods know what to her.

Her instincts as a Shinigami, as someone with compassion and humanity bears, she only wanted to take his pain away. She didn't want to see him scared, look so defeated, humiliated, and broken. She only wanted him feeling safe, to hear him laugh again as he did back in the washroom.

"Shh…shh…" she cooed gently, rubbing his back, kissing the top of his wet hair, refusing to let him go anytime soon. "It's just an accident. You don't have to be embarrassed, it happens to the best of us. It's okay now, don't cry, don't cry."

What had felt like an eternity between them, Sírkõ eventually managed to help herself and Aizen back to their feet.

With gentle guidance, she brought him back to the washroom, cleaning him once more and changing him into a clean kimono.

That taken care of, she brought him back, though not before asking if he needed to go still, having him tell her he didn't through a red face.

Before they left, she grabbed several disposable towels and filled a couple buckets up, carrying them all somehow in one hand, buckets at least.

The towels she foolishly draped all over her head and shoulders, wanting one arm free so she could keep her hand on the brunette.

She didn't want to risk him tripping and falling if he had nothing to help keep balance, especially with how skinny he's become and his arms bound.

Once they were back in the cell, she checked the chair, finding it was decent looking enough, but may need cleaning later, so she dropped a towel down.

Right after, she got the man to plop down with a small noise, showing her how off balanced he was.

She placed a towel over his lap, reassuring him it would be used to dry his hair off if isn't so by the time she's done cleaning up the _"little"_ mess.

"Gomen'nasai…" Aizen muttered softly, his voice soft.

It was not the voice of a proud man, more like a child had been trapped inside, scared of the world around him.

"It's okay, it was an accident, don't beat yourself up over it. It happens to the best of us I'm sure of it. Even if we may not want to admit it," she reassured as she finished scrubbing the last bit off the floor, using a cleaner to help cover the smell.

Now that she looked around the room more, she noticed it must've not been the first time he soiled himself here.

She didn't know why, but felt determined to come back here with proper cleaners and scrub this place down like there's no tomorrow.

It didn't have to be perfect, but if she could make it not smell like a toilet, it'd make it more bearable for this guy.

Done, she stood, giving the brunette a reassuring promise she'd be back, disposing of the sullied water and towels.

As she returned, she quickly washed her hands, announcing her return, seeing how he lit up, clearly confused but starting to trust her.

On her way back, she quickly grabbed a small damp towel, using it to clean his lip before healing him.

"Sōsuke-kun…" the Shinigami started, unsure how to ask without embarrassing him too much. But if she was going to get any answers out of him, she needed to ask now than later. "How…how long have you been having accidents?"

He wasn't sure how to answer, scared with pressing his luck on her kindness, that one slip of the tongue and she'll be gone forever.

Taking a thick swallow, he finally decided to answer her, but had to be careful with his words. "S-since my transfer after Yhwach had offered to break me out."

"I see…" she whispered softly, eyes wide with this knowledge. "No one's ever tried helping you to the toilet, not even offering a bucket?" Given a shake of the head as her answer, she felt herself wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Then I'm going to make sure that this is your very last accident."

"How?"

"It's going to sound silly, but I'll bring bucket in here for times I'm not around to take you to a bathroom."

Sniffling, Aizen hung his head low, feeling one hand rub his back, the other one gently stroking through his long hair.

"Why? Why are you so kind to me? Don't you know who I am?"

"I…" she began before stopping.

Why was she willing to treat him with such kindness? She knew what she was getting into, who she was going to be feeding and tending to daily. Yet here she is, offering to practically baby him on his every need.

She was treating him as if he were a hero who's bound to a bed until he healed or until his dying breath.

"I can't explain it, but I just have this feeling inside… I just feel like I have to help you," she answered, knowing she may not make sense; she didn't make sense to herself.

She felt him nuzzle into her, unsure if he accepted the answer as being good enough, or he was more tired than she thought.

Looking about, she found no means of a bed, making her eyes soften at how he must've been so stiff and sore waking up each and every time.

"I'm going to talk to the captains about your living conditions…" Sírkõ started before the other jumped away from her.

The action nearly caused him to not only fall out of the chair, but nearly knocking her flat on her ass.

"No!" he cried out, terror showing in his features.

"Why? You don't deserve to live like this! If the captains knew, they would be furious. It doesn't matter who you are. You're still a person!" Sírkõ just about shouted, regretting raising her tone by how he shook. "Gomen…I didn't mean to shout…"

"It…it isn't your fault. I just want to finish my sentence up and get on with what might be left of my life. If I'm allowed one that is."

_'Poor thing, what did you go through?'_ Sírkõ wondered as she rubbed a thumb against his face, wiping away the tears. Thinking for a moment, she came up with a possible idea, but she needed to be certain what the other thought. "Sōsuke-kun? Your sentence, it was twenty thousand years, is that correct?"

"Yes? It would've been a couple hundred years under my current sentence if I hadn't gone and shot my mouth off."

"Did you do anything that could potentially keep you here longer?"

"I…" he started before closing his mouth, afraid of letting it slip of the rapes and beatings, so changed his answer. "I don't think I did anything that would. Why are you asking me these questions?"

"I see…wish we were closer to the deadline then…"

"How many more years do I have?"

"I'm afraid it's been less than four hundred years since your imprisonment."

"I still have a long way to go, don't I?"

"Maybe so, but I'll be here as long as I'm physically capable."

"Even if I had fifty years or less, I don't …I don't know how free I'll be if I'm allowed out of here. Not with what I've done."

"I know that, but…I don't know why, but I just feel something's different. You're not the same person so many feared and hated. You're so different; I want to give you a chance to redeem yourself. I can send in reports on your attitude and personality. Maybe they'll lighten the sentence a little so instead of twenty thousand, maybe it'll be brought down to eighteen thousand like it would've been. Maybe a little less if luck is on our side."

"How could you be so sure? How do you have such faith that I _have_ changed?" the brunette questioned, trying to sound menacing as he once did.

But even he knew he failed, his tone was strong, but he didn't have anything to back it up. It was solely all bark and no bite, though it wasn't even like a bark, more like a whimper and yipping in comparison.

"Like I said, you're not the same man anymore. I don't have to see your eyes to know it, I can hear it in your voice, see it in the way you sit and walk. The way you shied away in embarrassment. If you really were the same man, you would've been trying to trick me better than this. You would've used sauvé words as you had with many others in your old division, with your former Arrancars."

"No wonder you were transferred to the Fifth, but I think you still would be better suited for the Fourth. Even if you can't heal like a true medic, you definitely have potential becoming a psychiatrist. You could help a lot of people, Shinigami and human alike if they're mentally distressed."

"I'm too short tempered," Sírkõ admitted with a small laugh. "But thanks for the compliment though. You're the first besides a couple of friends to say that."

"Really?" he asked with wonder. The girl noticed that while he was still scared of something, he showed more trust, actually regaining some of his old confidence based on his tone, even if just a sliver of it.

"Yeah, I know I'm probably not acting like a hothead now, but that's only because you haven't done anything to piss me off."

"Sounds like some people I know," the brunette chuckled lightly, feeling safer and safer, finding his voice sounding stronger and more confident than meek and timid.

It felt so strange, just like when he had been laughing back in the bathroom from what the girl told him then.

He didn't know why, but this girl was just like Kurosaki Ichigo in many ways, almost like they could be distant relatives. All because they both seemed to have that strange effect on people, making them feel happy and comforted when they truly need it.

"Sōsuke-kun…" Sírkõ spoke up suddenly, sounding a bit serious, almost unsure. "I know this is our first meeting, but I want to try and help you. If you happen to get out sooner, or something in the distant future and you have nowhere to go… Well…I'd like to take you into my home. With how underweight you are and just this many years already passing and many more to come, I don't know how your eyesight may be."

Aizen felt his jaw drop, not believing what he was hearing, staring straight at her despite the binding over his eyes.

_'Is she really serious?'_ he wondered, scared about trusting her, still believing that she'll abandon him. "Why? You…we only met. Why would…" he started, not sure how to ask without being rude.

"You need to start a clean slate; I'll be your clean slate. I'm sure that if they allow you to stay with my brother and I, someone would be sent to check on you, if not stay with us as extra precaution. At least this way, you have me to protect you from anyone doing something stupid. I don't know how much of your strength will return if at all, so I don't want you leaving my side. Not until you've proven to everyone else that you've changed."

Aizen was silent now, not sure how to digest this new information, leaving him to store in the back of his mind.

Had he really changed that much not to be seen as some threat? Then again, his Zanpakutō was now gone, the Hōgyoku having destroyed it. Said sphere has now worthless, acting more like a stupid decoration that makes him overly sensitive in the surrounding area. And if it hadn't already been done without his knowledge or can't remember it, any spiritual strength he has would be sealed off completely.

Even if he was deemed a possible threat despite what his current actions may reveal, in another sixteen hundred years, he'll be completely helpless.

He has no one to run to for comfort, no one waiting for him both in the Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.

The only thing he could think of would possibly make his way into the world of the living and start anew. Yet, he has no idea if he would be allowed to do so because of his severe crimes.

Then there's the offer Sírkõ gave him, offering up her place he could stay in for as long as he needed.

If she is speaking the truth, then should he really take it? What would her brother think? Would he approve of his sister taking in such a dangerous man?

"The offer of you taking me in…I'll think about it. But I would highly recommend you get permission from your brother if he's living with you."

"Of course, of course, I know I shouldn't get ahead of myself, especially something this serious and with how many more years there are. But…but I really want this to work for you," she explained, scratching the back of her head as she let out a small chuckle, earning one from him.

"Of all the people I've met, you are one the oddest women," Aizen unknowingly teased, having her laugh brighter.

"Really? Who was the other?"

"I'm sure you've bumped into, at least I believe she's still a lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku. There was also a human girl I…I knew of named Inoue Orihime, she was quite an oddball herself. There were others, but some of them had been from my army before my capture and sentencing."

"I see…well I've met Rangiku-chan before. I've had her drag me off for some of her drinking parties. I guess some of her actions kind of rubbed off on me from hanging out with her. Although, my aniki always tells me that for a redhead, I sure act like a blonde."

At that, the brunette couldn't stop himself laughing; feeling tears at his eyes, unable to stop them as he continued laughing.

He knew such jokes were old, but the way she put it, willing to tease herself as she laughed alongside him, how could he not?

Maybe, just maybe he could open his broken heart one last time, and maybe let this woman in? She's making him do things he didn't think were possible. He's finding himself laughing again, feeling that faint tingle of hope starting to grow.

She's treated him as an equal, not a superior out of fear, not even treating him as a speck of dirt to fleck away. She's added an honorific as she would for someone she cared for and respected to his name, not even shy about using his given name than surname.

She has even offered her home to him upon his eventual release!

"Sōsuke-kun?" she called out, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What is it?"

"Hey, I hate saying this, but I have to get going. I'm gonna get you a bucket and show you were it is, okay? But I promise I'll be back later," Sírkõ explained as she heard a distressed sounding mewl escape.

She gently ran her hand through his now dry hair, giving him a tender smile before leaving briefly, coming back with a large enough bucket.

She placed it in a corner of the room, helping him towards it, familiarize where it was located. Just as the reports said, he was a very intelligent man, learning fast, watching at how his lips were pursed.

It was obvious he was counting the stone like tiles to help memorize where he had to go, where he was made to turn if having to do so.

"Please keep your promise," she heard Aizen whimper softly, breaking her heart that she couldn't stay longer.

But she has other rounds to make at her division before she could come back, grateful he was her only prisoner to take care of down here.

She wasn't sure if it was a blessing from the gods or a test by the council to see if she can handle him.

Either way, she was grateful having met Aizen Sōsuke, that it was her and not someone else who could abuse him further than he must go through already.

She knew, in the pit of her stomach someone had been tormenting the man, making him like this. Just based on his actions, the bruises she saw littering his delicate looking frame, it was obvious enough.

Whoever he was, she was ready to kill him once she finds out his identity, the thought of someone abusing the broken man making her blood boil.

A real Shinigami wouldn't sink themselves this low to torture another, continue kicking someone who's already down. It made everyone else look like a disgrace, regardless of their division and rank.

She really wished she could confront the man sitting alone in his cell, to find out what exactly happened. But she knew, he'd just clam up, out of fear and distrust despite their apparent bond.

She had to take it slow, gain his trust to have him open up and maybe, just maybe he'll tell her.

All Sírkõ hoped for was that it wouldn't cost them, that she won't be too late if she isn't already to save that fallen angel.

* * *

**_Has someone finally come to rescue Aizen from this living nightmare?_**

**_Fun fact, Sírkõ means tombstone in Hungarian._**

**_Read and review_**


	6. Of Hearts and Minds

_**Sixth chapter of a fanfic I previously wrote on Deviantart, but have since deleted and re-uploaded into something much better**_

_**For those who don't know, the story will contain yaoi, spanking, rape, sounding, omorashi, and some psychological trauma. If you are not into that sort of thing, then hit the back button.**_

_**Hope you find this interesting**_

* * *

Since their encounter, Sírkõ continued visiting Aizen, their meetings turning from days to weeks, then months, slowly creeping into years.

In that course, the brunette found himself opening up to Sírkõ more and more, which pleased the Shinigami.

However, at the same time, just as he started to grow attached to the girl, the guard and later the medic returned.

As if they were coming back home and given a welcoming party, as soon as they were completely alone, they took turns violently raping the brunette.

It was torturous for the poor man, leaving him battered and bruised, sobbing in agony once they were finally done with him.

Sírkõ, still not knowing who was hurting the man, she was able to figure out he was raped repeatedly. She had studied it up, his actions matching perfectly to every rape victim that has ever been recorded. That, and it didn't take a genius to catch the smell of sex inside barely three hours after the beaten man had been left alone.

The woman tried to figure out who was on the shift just before her, yet couldn't gain access to the records.

She wasn't sure if all the guards down here knew what was happening, but were far too terrified to say something or they were just plain pricks. It didn't really matter if they would help her or not; she felt that she was getting more and more evidence just by sheer observation alone.

All she needed now was Aizen's word about it, second he admits to the rapes, the second she can get him all the help he needs.

"Sōsuke-kun…I need to talk to you," the girl stated after walking in, seeing that he looked better.

Usually, when she came in, he would be trembling and crying, and the second he finds out she's here, he'd run straight into her. It didn't matter if she got the binding off his mouth yet or not, he was just so excited and needed comfort.

After removing the binding, she let him speak, "What is it?"

"I know someone's been raping you, I can see it, practically smell it." She hated sounding so blunt, watching how he flinched at her words, looking ready to run if she decided to strike him. "I'm not mad at you, but I want to stop whoever it is doing this to you. I don't care if you're a criminal, you don't deserve this."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the brunette lied, scared what would happen if the guard and medic found out someone else knew. He didn't want her taken away from him; have someone hurt her for knowing.

"Please don't lie to me; I've been putting it together for a long time now. And I can't stand watching you suffer anymore. Please, let me do something to help you. I just want your words, your admittance that you've been raped, who might be doing it."

"Don't make me!" he cried out, burying his face into his hands, hard sobs tearing out of his throat. "Please don't make me, Sírkõ-chan. They'll kill you, they're too smart, they…they're so terrifying. I don't want to lose you; I don't want to lose you."

"Sōsuke-kun…" the redhead gasped softly, seeing how shook up he was. "I know you're scared, but you have to let me, please. If you don't, then it'll just continue. Whoever these people are, they may just kill you. I don't want to lose you either!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around his frame.

At this, he stopped crying, a few sniffles escaping as he looked at her, shocked she would utter such words.

Yes, years ago he had people, Shinigami and Arrancar alike, who have been devoted to him, claimed their loyalty, believing he was their friend, maybe more. But for the first time ever, he actually felt it, knowing how it felt having someone close, not wanting to lose them. He understood just how devoted Ichigo had been protecting his friends, his family, his entire town no less.

"Even if we wanted too, how could we? They won't let me go that easily."

"I'll file paperwork and talk to my captain."

"Who is your captain by the way?"

"Hirako Shinji."

"Hi-Hirako?" the brunette gasped, "He was my old captain…before I betrayed him, turning him into a Visored."

"Oh…if you're scared of what he might do, I could talk to the Captain Commander, if not my former captain in the Fourth, or even talk to the Thirteenth."

"Can't see why Yamamoto-sou-teichō would want to help me…"

"He isn't the sou-teichō anymore; he died over four hundred years ago, almost two years after your sentencing."

"Wh-what? Then who…"

"Shunsui Kyōraku."

"I see…a lot has happened it seems since my imprisonment."

"Yes, but if you know them well enough, then I think you can trust me as well as trust them to help you."

"I know I know, but…"

"Sōsuke-kun…"

"Don't tell anyone please, I'm begging you. I don't…I'm just scared. Even if I know who they are…who knows what they went through since my imprisonment? They could blame me for Yamamoto-sou-teichō's death."

"If I can get them to listen to me, to find out how much you've changed. I'm sure that they'll reduce your sentence or at least think about it than brushing the idea away carelessly. If I can do that, would you then let me tell them?"

The brunette thought about it, unsure if it was safe, eventually making his decision, fear evident in his face. "Alright then."

Smiling, she gave him a reassuring hug, even kissing him on the cheek, causing the brunette to blush from it.

_'I just hope this doesn't backfire on either of us,'_ the girl mentally sighed as she knew the other would want to change topics.

She knew it would've been tough to talk to him about it, knowing whoever was hurting him must've been terrifying enough. But hearing him call his attacker _"they"_ meant that there was more than one. It made her blood freeze and burn with such intensity she didn't think was possible. She had to help him before it was too late.

"Hey, if I can ask you…have you ever learned how to read braille?" she asked, grabbing his attention, sensing his relief that she wasn't pressuring him any further.

"I never thought to…why?"

"I know it's still many years, but who knows what condition your eyes will be in by the time you do get out. They may be entirely useless, so if you don't mind, I'd like to try and teach you."

"You know braille? How?"

"My okāsan became blind, I don't know if it was an illness or something, but my otōsan helped teach her. I don't know if he had friends or family who were also blind to know it as well, but it worked out. And because of it, he decided that he should teach my aniki and me as well."

"Sounds like your okāsan might've had an illness and he wanted to ensure that if either of you had the misfortune, you'd at least be one step ahead."

"Actually, that wasn't it."

"It wasn't?"

"No, he wanted to teach us so we can teach others who need it than just using it for ourselves. While many people have eyes to see, there are just as many who are in a sense tossed into the shadows because they can't. Some are born blind, their eyes not capable of working; others lose it from illness or some accident, sometimes even torture depending on an enemy's sadistic streak. There have even been some who have been born literally without eyes, so forced to either wear masks or have glass eyes implanted."

"Makes it sound so much harder."

"It can be…you had a man who worked for you, he was blind, wasn't he?"

"Tōsen Kaname …yes, he was blind, though because of the Hōgyoku, I was able to help him become a Visored. And from that, he was able to finally see…"

"Sounds like you wanted to help him."

"I don't know at this point. Maybe I did, or maybe Kaname's unknown desire to see that made the Hōgyoku work to make his wish come true. Before he died, he looked so relieved. He looked so happy to finally see his best friend's face, to see his former lieutenant's face."

"Almost makes you wish you knew what he was thinking in those final moments, doesn't it?"

"Don't most wish that on such confusing matters?"

"I guess that makes sense," Sírkõ answered as they let silence swallow them for a bit before she decided to speak again. "Sōsuke-kun…could I ask you a personal question?"

"What is it?" Aizen responded with a raised brow.

Despite his earlier emotional outburst, having calmed down, feeling safe and secure somehow, he felt he could answer anything she asked.

He didn't know exactly why, if it was because he was so bonded with her, maybe loved her like a sister, a potential lover even.

Right now, it didn't matter to him; all he knew was that if someone were to ask him who his best friend was. As stupid as he may sound answering, he'd respond with maybe the biggest smile he'd muster. Domi Sírkõ, shocking as it sounded even in his own mind, he would consider her as his best friend. He would do anything to keep her safe if possible as she's willing to do for him.

"Speaking of the Hōgyoku…why?"

The brunette felt his whole body stiffen, nervous of what she may be meaning with that question.

He was almost scared to ask, but found himself doing so before he could stop himself, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"You could've done so much good with it, but you tried to make yourself a god, tried to kill an entire town to make your own Ōken. Why? Why did you try and do something like that?"

"I don't really know how to answer that other than that I did it because I felt the current Soul King was too strict, that the Central 46 were to corrupted, that the entire Seretei had become too corrupted. I wanted to change it, I wanted to fix it, even it meant wiping everything and everyone out completely."

"Did something happen that made you think like that?"

"It's hard to explain, it was a whole variety of things. I've seen them enlist children such as myself, teaching us just enough how to fight and make us fight Hollows. Wiping out the Quincy population? How many families had to be destroyed on both sides? I can agree that they needed to be stopped to ensure balance in everyone's survival not just our own. But there could've been less lethal ways to accomplish it. They could've even taught the Quincy our ways to fight so their arrows didn't destroy Hollows, but acted the same as a Zanpakutō. I'm sure there would've been a way, if not we could've given them their own version of a Zanpakutō to fight Hollows."

"So you do have a good heart then."

"What?"

"So many people, when I first started working here. They kept repeating that I shouldn't go, that you were nothing but a heartless monster."

"At the time when I betrayed everyone, even beforehand when I betrayed Hirako-teichō, forcing that damn mask onto him in a sense. I think somewhere along the way, I got greedy for power and really became the monster so many know me as."

"But you aren't anymore, I can see it."

"But will others see it? I don't know how Hinamori-chan will ever forgive me, if she's even mentally stable at this point. I did so much to her mind, screwing with it as I've been screwed with here."

"It'll take time, but I'm sure some may come around and see just how sweet you've become now. I can't promise all of them will forgive you, but I can assure you there will be some who will. Especially if they get a chance to get to know you and you let them in than pushing them all away."

"I guess that makes some sense."

_'You'll believe me, I'm sure of it, Sōsuke-kun, just as they'll believe me about you,'_ the girl muttered in her thoughts as she gently petted the other's hair.

* * *

**_Seems that Sírkõ is slowly gaining his trust, knowing that once she has it, she may be able to save him from further torment. Will she succeed in her quest?_**

**_Read and review_**


	7. Birthday

_**Seventh chapter of a fanfic I previously wrote on Deviantart, but have since deleted and re-uploaded into something much better**_

_**For those who don't know, the story will contain yaoi, spanking, rape, sounding, omorashi, and some psychological trauma. If you are not into that sort of thing, then hit the back button.**_

_**Hope you find this interesting**_

* * *

"Sou-chan, I have a surprise for you," Sírkõ announced as she came in, smiling brightly, more so when seeing that he looked unharmed.

"A surprise?" Aizen questioned with a brow raised.

At some point in time since they've bonded and talked, be it trivial matters or something serious, she started calling him that. It was a bit of a silly nickname, but he didn't mind, it just meant she cared about him all the more.

"Yes, I was able to get permission to bring some things down here. But the only way I can safely do so to avoid having someone take them…" the redhead began as she unsheathed her Zanpakutō.

Despite the other's confusion, she was already aiming the blade towards the wall, making sure neither she nor the brunette was in its path.

"Why are you unsheathing your blade?" Aizen asked his voice soft, but it was expected with the hell he's gone through.

It was going to take years, she was sure of it before he could even started showing signs of that same confidence he once showed.

However, slowly but surely, it was coming back. Not the same cocky one that he once had, but something to support his new personality, his new view on life.

"My Zanpakutō, Shinkai Supēsu," the girl started as she stared at her blade momentarily before continuing. "It has this unique ability where it can act like a storage unit. I can store anything inside that isn't organic. If I wanted to though, it would have to be safely sealed, like a sealed bag of apples or carrots."

"Wouldn't you get in trouble using your Zanpakutō though?"

"No, my Zanpakutō is relatively useless if you thought about its usage for escapes."

"What do you mean?"

"The way it works, it's similar to the vacuum of space, hence why it can't carry organic matter."

"I never knew such a sword could exist."

"No else did either, so they wanted to do extensive research to ensure that it'd be safe and whatnot as well as what use would make best sense. That's how we found out it was like the vacuum of space. But it's completely different. For some reason, certain objects, be it prepped food, even if a slab of freshly cut beef or a whole apple is safe as if they were something like a book or toothbrush."

"So long as it's sealed, right?"

"Yeah, more to prevent freezer burn you could say."

"Your Zanpakutō sounds very strange indeed."

"He is, so I had to be careful what I put inside. From the tests, we found that if something that's in a sense, still alive or the sense of still being alive I guess is harmed."

"How did you uncover that? I doubt you would be willing to use a lab animal."

"That's true, but I only found out that things like Hollows, which means Shinigami such as ourselves, Visoreds, humans, and Arrancar too, are affected."

"What happened?"

"It was a routine mission. I encountered the Hollow, it tried to eat some teammates and several Pluses who were being hunted. I wanted to protect them, but I wasn't close enough to try my Shikai on them to save them. But the Hollow was close enough, so I sealed it inside my Zanpakutō in order to slow it down."

"You…you sealed a Hollow inside?"

"Not for very long, just enough for us to plan a proper attack when I released it. I couldn't dare myself letting it stay inside my sword, risk myself or Shinkai Supēsu being affected somehow. Second I released the Hollow, it was nothing but a withered, decayed pile of…well I don't know what it was, but it was disgusting."

"And in such a short time it was already like that?"

"Yeah, I actually felt bad for the Hollow, even now I still do. I don't want to make anyone suffer in a fight if I'm ordered to kill. Therefore, if I can, I try to kill my opponent as fast as I can. Doesn't matter who or what they are, how evil they are."

"That is truly honorable, but if no one has said this to you, you should be lucky it had been the Hollow you trapped. If it had been your friends instead, I think the guilt would've been much greater. At least with the Hollow, you only feel guilty on how long it must've suffered before dying."

"Yeah, Ukitake-teichō and Kyōraku-sou-teichō both said the same thing as well."

"Sounds like something they'd say."

"Of course, when word spread on what my Zanpakutō could do to living beings in a sense, Kurotsuchi-teichō wanted to test the skills further. Damn bastard wanted me to try activating it to see if a human or Shinigami could survive seeing as a Hollow couldn't. He was willing to start things off by tossing in that cute guy in his division."

"Cute guy?" the brunette teased, making the girl blush, having him sense it without having to see by how she sputtered.

"I think his name's Akon," she answered quickly, toying with her hair as she felt embarrassed, forgetting that it wasn't like talking to a girl. Then again, aside her brother, Aizen's the only one to know about her crush on the Twelfth Division member.

_'I see Kurotsuchi hasn't changed at all,'_ the brunette mused in his thoughts. "Even if you didn't have feelings for that man, I doubt you would've allowed Kurotsuchi-teichō perform such experiments."

"Not just said it, I went and broke his damn nose and stormed the hell out of there."

"You didn't get in trouble, did you?"

"Hell no, the other captains know what he's like. I'm surprised he's still captain with the crazy shit he pulls. I wouldn't be all that surprised if a few were secretly rooting for me to really whale on his sorry ass."

"I'm just relieved you didn't suffer anything serious because of it."

"Arigato."

"But if I may ask, how did you get permission to bring whatever you have down here in the first place?"

"Like I said, I got permission from several captains. It was hard to convince them at first since they knew where I was going. But I begged, pleaded, and offered to do some if not most of their paperwork for three years if they let me."

"I hope you don't have paperwork after this."

"No, Ukitake-teichō said it wasn't necessary. He just asked that I stay safe while I'm down here."

"Probably because of me."

Sírkõ bit her thumb as she knew he was right, but tossed the thought out of her mind. She didn't want to think about it further, not wanting to upset the other as it was starting to with her.

"How about we forget it for now, okay?"

"Alright."

Although he couldn't see, she gave a nod before focusing on her extended blade once more. With a shout, she called out to her sword, "Zettai Shin'en Supēsu!"

With a clang, she thrusted her blade into the wall, having it shatter into pieces, forming into what looked like a warped, broken mirror. The hilt broke apart as well, but instead of becoming part of the mirror, it wrapped and molded around her arm.

It continued to extend itself going up to her shoulder, then her neck, half her face, and most of her torso, hip and leg.

If one could see close enough, they would notice that the transformed hilt had made itself become almost a second layer of skin.

Smiling, she reached towards the mirror, the hand going right through, light scraping heard each time she put it in and pulled it back out.

Each time she withdrew her hand, a package or bag was grasped tightly I her hand, placing it on the ground for safe keeping.

After a couple of minutes, she had all she needed, having her Zanpakutō return to its sealed form.

As it returned, it became a simple blade of gorgeous silver with star like engravings along the upper half. With the hilt, the brown like cloth was ratty and tattered unlike the shimmering blade it held.

Carefully sheathing her weapon, she made her way towards the man, grunting as the sounds of something sliding could be heard.

Hearing it all, it definitely grabbed the brunette's attention, the look he held back as a lieutenant, before he went on with his plans for power, showing up.

Whatever Sírkõ brought, it must've been huge, making him a little worried, not so much of her doing something bad to him, but more her getting hurt for his sake.

"I know you can't see, but take my hand and I can show you," the girl stated as she came back, holding the appendage out so he could find it easily.

Second he clasped it and rose, she guided him over, leading him to one of several things she brought.

"Kneel down with me," she requested as she did so, watching as he hesitantly followed suit.

She knew his fears, but was grateful that he trusted her so much not to hurt him in any manner. That fact alone gave her hope that once he's out of here, that justice is brought to him, he'll be able to completely heal.

Taking his still clasped hand, she had it place over something soft, confusing the brunette greatly. The redhead could see it by the way his brow furrowed, his mouth a thin line as the gears in his head turned.

"What is it?"

"It isn't perfect, but I was able to bring a mattress. It took a lot of convincing, but I finally did it."

"I haven't slept in any kind of bed in years."

"I know," she sighed, squeezing his hand as he felt him tremble. "And I know that whoever hurts you may try to do it on this, but don't let it keep you from sleeping here. I can only imagine how stiff and sore you get waking up on the cold concrete or how little sleep you actually do get in a chair, trying to avoid yourself from falling if you aren't already restrained."

"Sírkõ…dōmo arigatō, arigatō," the man sobbed softly, leaning his head into her shoulder, his body trembling with tears of joy falling.

A heavy tremble shook through his frame, feeling her hand let go of his, now wrapping around him, encasing him in a loving hug.

"Don't worry, once you're free, you can live with me and Kalin-nīsan. I've already talked it over with him and he was okay," she comforted as she pulled him from the bed, glancing at a light blanket piled in the middle.

With how warm the room felt most of the time, it didn't seem right to bring heavier blankets in here. Hopefully, just one will be enough to help him feel covered and give the sense of security when wrapped up.

Feeling him nod against her, she helped him back up, bringing him back to the chair to sit comfortably.

Afterwards, she grabbed the next thing she wanted to give him, planting what felt like a book onto his lap, almost giggling at how confused he looked.

"Remember when I told you I wanted to teach you braille?"

"Yeah?"

"This is the book Otōsan used to teach Okāsan and taught my brother and I."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I can't leave it here, but I'll bring it back every day so you can learn."

"Sírkõ-chan…you didn't have to do this. The bed, this book…"

The brunette couldn't believe how many times he's crying now, unable to finish what he was saying.

If it had been those monsters making him cry, it wouldn't be all that different as it made him feel numb and empty. But with her, she made him cry with joy, made the tears that fell mean something, made him feel proud that he could express such emotion with someone so precious.

The redhead could only smile warmly at the burst of emotion, knowing full well that she had been right all along.

The Aizen Sōsuke everyone feared and hated was no more, the Aizen Sōsuke who sat before her was more like a porcelain doll.

He was literally a wreck, slowly being put back together, not into a worse monster, but a better man. All because he finally has someone who actually loves him, doesn't treat him like an object or freak of nature. She had been willing to see past his evil if it means he can live peacefully, judgment free if possible.

Brushing a strand of hair out of his face, she wished she could've cut his hair shorter to something more comfortable for him.

However, even with all the leniencies being given to her, she still wasn't allowed to bring a simple pair of scissors down here. It didn't matter if she lied about having his hands restrained or not to prevent him attacking and escaping.

It was the old farts known as the Central 46 who kept her from bringing them, not trusting her judgment.

They still think of Aizen as a threat, and while she can't blame them, she also feels they know something about what he's been going through. And if they did somehow know, refusing to let him be treated fairly, she couldn't help but silently growl, scowling into her lap, almost boring a hole.

After taking a deep, but silent breath, she looked towards her slowly trusting friend with a smile.

"Would you like to start learning?" she offered, wanting to bring her mind to something happier, smiling widely when he nodded. "Alright then."

The two spent hours, having gotten permission beforehand for the time, especially for today. Periodically they would stop, mostly to stretch and at least once to allow the brunette to relieve himself when he showed signs.

Eventually, the girl stretched her arms, taking the book, putting it away much to the other's confusion of her actions.

"I think we can take a break for now, what do you think?" she joked lightly, causing the brunette to laugh as well as he nodded. "Hey, by any chance, are you getting hungry?"

"Yeah, I almost didn't notice from the studying."

Smiling, she stepped away, bringing over a box, opening it, seeing the other already catching the smell.

"What is that?" he asked, confused and delighted by whatever was making that amazing aroma.

"Do you know what day it is?"

"You know I haven't been able to keep track," Aizen pouted, making her silently laugh at how cute he looked.

"Give a go, I'll even give a hint," Sírkõ laughed happily, "it's a day that everyone holds dear whether they show it or not. A day family would come together…"

"Birthday?" he chuckled, hearing her whine. "You could've tried harder," he teased, knowing she was pouting as he had been not long ago.

"True, I could have, but I'm no good at that sort of thing," she responded before cheering up as she pulled out some plastic utensils and napkins.

"I'm sure you could if you took your time. I was no genius by birth; it took time to learn as much as I had."

"I guess."

While he couldn't see what she looked like he could visualize her smiling, embarrassed by his words and her actions. But he didn't mind her acting silly, it was nice, made him feel content and safe.

He felt a flimsy plate set into his hands, a fork stuck between his fingers than fumbling for it.

"I hope you like it."

Taking a bite out of the sweet treat, he found himself shivering with delight, having almost forgotten how wonderful sweets could be.

Whether Sírkõ made the cake or not, he absolutely adored the treat he was eating, having to use his willpower not to wolf it down.

He wanted to savor the taste as he had with previous meals before his capture. The cake, it was a perfect balance of chocolate and what tasted like raspberry frosting.

After a while, having gone through his second slice of cake and halfway through his second glass of juice, least he believed it as such. While he was sure Sírkõ was old enough to drink alcohol, he didn't think she'd risk getting either of them drunk.

In all honesty, he hated the taste of alcohol in most, more so on the side effects it carried. He's seen people drunk, both back in the Soul Society and his own Arrancar army in Los Noches.

It is not fun dragging their sorry ass around if made too, namely a certain blonde with the biggest shit eating grin in this plane of existence. He even recalled having once helped Nanao drag her captain to his room back in his younger days before he even became a lieutenant.

Sure, he may have an occasional wine if having a particular meal or it was meant to celebrate something great with his division, same with his Espada.

Hell, he would at mind find himself having a cup or two of sweet sake on very rare occasions. Though if he were to do that, it was usually if he was really bored and needed something to numb his brain for a little while. That or or there was literally no tea available to satisfy his thirst, forced to sit and wait until more was brought.

Mentally shaking his head on the thoughts, he turned his head hopefully where Sírkõ sat, stood, however her position may have been.

From there, he decided to ask her, "Sírkõ?"

"Yeah?" she answered after swallowing.

"You think you could take a few slices to the captains whom allowed you to do this? If they ask, tell them that it's my way of thanking them for this rare opportunity."

"Of course, Sou-chan," the girl smiled, allowing themselves to finish what was left on their plates.

She knew the brunette couldn't eat too much of the delicious treat without getting himself sick and it wasn't even that big of a cake. The fact he didn't ask her to bring more tomorrow, but share it, it made her heart soar.

Maybe having them finally see that he showed signs of changing to a better man, it might help her case trying to have his sentence reduced a little. At least, that's what she secretly hoped for.

Both had long since agreed that he may never be viewed as a decent man by most, only seen for his past crimes. But he was content with that so long as he was someplace safe and accepting such as her home. She already had her brother's permission, trusting her judgment with his life, knowing she has a good heart.

"I have other things we could eat if you're still a little hungry. They're much healthier than the cake, I can assure you," she joked as he held up some fruit and vegetables, passing some smaller ones he could work with.

"Arigatō," he whispered with a small smile.

He was careful that he didn't eat too fast, not so much to savor it as he wanted to with the cake. This time, it was a bit out of fear that he might find himself getting sick, ruining their pleasant mood.

After a while, they finished, the young Shinigami packing what couldn't stay, be it protocol or for the other's safety.

In the end, she had everything gathered and stored inside her Zanpakutō and said weapon sheathed once more.

"Sou-chan, I promise you that I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning," Sírkõ comforted as she hugged him.

Before she had to leave, she made sure to check him over once more, knowing that no matter how careful he was, he always needed to have his face cleaned.

Not only that, but help make sure his teeth had been brushed before having to put the binding back on.

She once teased him that a handsome man such as him shouldn't need dentures or rotting teeth when he finally gets out.

The first time she had helped him brush his teeth, it was quite awkward for both, more so at the other admitted he never got to do so since being locked up. But when she looked in to start the job, found he still had magnificent pearly whites.

At least that made sense why his mouth never tasted foul for very long after any particular beating and rape, more so if he vomited.

It never really made sense nor was it something he bothered to try understanding at the time. He could only guess that one of his rapists must've been brushing his teeth whenever he managed to fall unconscious. More likely to avoid him screaming or decide to try taking a bite out of their disgusting fingers.

Shaking his head slightly, he looked towards where he was sure the Shinigami must've been. _"Take care,"_ he called out through the binding, trying not to choke.

No matter how great a time he has with her, he almost always finds himself shaking with fear shortly after she left.

He didn't want to be afraid after having such fun, but how could he not carry such heavy fears? Within the next hour or so, those monsters would return to this room, see him freshly cleaned and fed. And depending on their mood, they'll beat him and rape him as they usually do for most of the night.

Sometimes it's worse if their mood is sour, sometimes not as horrible if something nice happened.

Locating his newly arrived bed, he settled himself in, praying that maybe just this one night, things will be okay.

He silently prayed that he wouldn't get molested, raped, tortured by them tonight, not on his birthday, not after having so much fun. He even prayed that he might just this once not wet himself in his sleep.

He also made another prayer that he would finally gather the courage and tell Sírkõ that she can contact the captains about what's been happening to him down here.

He doesn't want to suffer anymore; he doesn't care if he still has to stay down here for the rest of his sentence. He could at least be at peace if it they'll believe their words and stop the pain.

* * *

**_Isn't she just the sweetest to give him a birthday after all this time? And it seems to be enough for Aizen to finally decide about telling Sírkõ about the abuse so she can finally have it taken care of, get people to listen to her._**

**_As a side note regarding Sírkõ's Zanpakutō, the name, Shin'en Supēsu means Deep Sea Space. As for the Shikai, Zettai Shin'en Supēsu means Absolute Deep Sea Space. All of which is Hungarian just like our female Shinigami's name :3_**

**_Read and review_**


	8. Shattered and Lost

_**Eighth chapter of a fanfic I previously wrote on Deviantart, but have since deleted and re-uploaded into something much better**_

_**For those who don't know, the story will contain yaoi, spanking, rape, sounding, omorashi, and some psychological trauma. If you are not into that sort of thing, then hit the back button.**_

_**Hope you find this interesting**_

* * *

Aizen awoke with a start, nearly jumping out of his skin from loud noises coming outside his cell.

_'A riot?'_ he wondered as the noises grew louder and louder, shouts and what sounded like doors and furniture being smashed about. _'Is that even possible?'_

He struggled to get up, still exhausted from earlier; praying that he slept longer than his body was making him believe.

He didn't want to think about the possibilities of Sírkõ being caught in the crossfire.

While he knew she was strong physically and bore a unique Zanpakutō, but how well was she using Kidō if that's all she had left? What if she couldn't use her weapon to defend herself as well as it should?

He shook his head, trying to toss aside all those negative thoughts, trying to hold onto a shred of hope that she's okay, that something positive would happen.

Rising to his feet, he made his way over to the door, leaning against it, trying to listen for anything.

Damn the binding over his mouth or he'd be screaming for Sírkõ, anyone to who could tell him if she was okay.

The only thing that he prayed for was that if anyone were to die, it would only be the guard and medic.

What felt like forever, the noises eventually died down before everything became completely silent. That is, save for occasional shuffling and muffled voices going about outside and what could be heard further down.

The brunette could only assume they were other guards present cleaning up the mess left behind. Possibly even dragging the bodies, dead or living, to who knows where, likely to find out what happened.

His whole body trembled, curling himself up by the door, dry sobs escaping him as he constantly prayed she was okay.

At some point, he found himself waking up, unsure when he dozed off, but he felt another presence in the room.

Disoriented and groggy, the brunette believed Sírkõ had returned despite how quiet she sounded. Scrambling to his feet, he couldn't help throwing himself into the woman's arms, sobbing into her.

Just as his body pressed into the other, he froze, realizing something wasn't right, making his blood run cold.

Trying to jump back, strong arms holding him in place, he began struggling, realizing the horrible mistake he made.

This wasn't Sírkõ; he knew her body well enough.

She was tall, but not as tall as him, at least a couple inches shorter than he was and far more slender. Who he hugged now was much taller and muscular, obviously a man, dreading who it was.

The hair wasn't even long and silky, nor did it smell like fresh mint. Instead, the person before him, the man before him, smelled like…

"I knew you'd start missing me," the guard's husky voice broke out in a soft but taunting chuckle.

Despite the other man's struggles, he pulled his prize closer to his person, kissing him on the forehead.

_"No!"_ Aizen screamed through the binding, struggling to break free, clawing and scratching the other.

Feeling himself thrown hard into the ground, he let out a groan, struggling to get to his feet. Knowing it was useless, he began clawing at the binding over his mouth, wanting it off, needing it off.

He didn't care how much he hated this man, he needed answers, he needed to know if Sírkõ was okay. Not knowing was driving him insane. He didn't even care if he had to have sex with him willingly, just so long as he knows she's okay.

Wanting to amuse his captive, the guard had it removed, hearing the brunette panting between his sobs.

"Please! Please tell me where she is. Tell me Sírkõ-chan's okay, I'm begging you!"

"You won't have to worry about that nagging little bitch anymore."

"No…she…she can't be," Aizen couldn't even finish his sentence before something inside him snapped.

Before he could stop himself, he surprised the guard, tackling him to the ground, fighting him with all he could muster, screaming hysterically all the while. "You did something to Sírkõ-chan? You caused that riot outside, didn't you?"

Just barely collecting himself, the guard managed to force the other off; surprised that the brunette had that much strength in him still.

Scowling, he grabbed him by the throat, slamming his prisoner hard into the ground, knocking the wind out of him.

"Damn bitch actually managed to help you get some of that cocky attitude back if you even thought you had a chance fighting me, huh?"

"Bastard!" Aizen screamed as he struggled to catch his breath, still managing to thrash beneath the other.

Despite his burst of energy, the weakened male quickly lost it, leaving the guard to start kicking and punching him.

Lifting Aizen by his hair, hearing him cry out, the other gave a sneer before he began to slam him into the wall repeatedly.

"You should know better than trying to fight me! You belong to me, you hear me, you little whore?" the guard snarled.

Hours had passed, the twisted man panting hard from beating the other viciously, hearing bones twisting under his hands. He barely restrained himself from going further, not wanting to break his bones, not with his partner still absent.

"F-fuck you…" Aizen whimpered, spitting a mouthful of blood out.

He felt so tired, so alone, his body wanting sleep, likely having gained a concussion from having his skull bashed in nonstop.

Any tears he had been shedding, it wasn't completely from the pain he endured, it had been mostly blocked out. Instead, the tears were for Sírkõ, knowing that she was gone from his life, everyone's lives for good.

After making his last remark, he ignored the guard's shouts and ranting about how he's his bitch, that he has no rights left.

It didn't matter to him anymore, he didn't care what else happened to him, it was over for him. He had nothing left to live for. Sírkõ was dead; he lost the only person who cared, willing to forgive him of his sins.

He absolutely loved her like a sister, attracted by her kind and gentle manners to him, her heart oozing nothing but pure undying kindness.

There was so much he wanted to ask her, to learn from her, having never asked out of fear of being rejected. He knew from her accent and name, she wasn't Japanese, she had to have been of another country.

He cried knowing not only had he lost his friend, but her brother has lost her too, knowing that whether he knows the truth or not, likely hates him.

There was so much he wanted from her, relying completely on her words, he felt his heart break completely.

Despite his body battered and bruised, he felt the taller man force his kimono apart, practically ripping it.

He knew he was going to be raped, and for once, he didn't care.

For once, when he blacked out, he stayed unconscious, not stirring as he was violated, softly crying Sírkõ's name one last time…

"Seventh Seat, Domi!"

"Yes?"

"There's been an incident down in Muken."

"What happened?"

"From the reports, prisoners tried escaping. We don't know how it happened, but most of the prisoners have been killed before they could get far. The rest have been detained for questioning."

"Oh Kami, what…who was killed?"

"I heard you were working down there, so was sent to give you this. It's a list of all the prisoners who died."

Handed the stack of papers, she went through them, ignoring as her fellow Shinigami walked away, relieved of his duty.

Most of the names she wasn't fully familiar with, mostly from not dealing with them, being far too dangerous to handle.

However, the stack fell when one name came across, eyes widening as she felt numb, re-reading it again and again, not believing what she saw.

"No…"

"Sírkõ-chan? Are you okay?" a voice questioned through her dazed mind.

"It can't be true," the girl sobbed softly, falling to her knees, "he can't be dead. He just can't be!"

"Sírkõ-chan!" the voice cried out, afraid she was hurt.

Running to her side, it was revealed to be Hanatarō, peeking his head over her shoulder, trying to see what had upset his friend so much.

Scanning the list of names, his eyes widened when seeing one in particular, a name he didn't think he'd ever have to see again.

He remembered the girl doing work down in Muken, he and others begging her not to, knowing who was located down there.

But she was a stubborn woman, she wanted to test her skills, so went down there, delivering food and performing any other jobs needed while down there.

The dark haired Shinigami recalled how the redheaded woman had been excited about yesterday, remembering that it was his birthday. She went and had a cake made and put together other things for them to eat. Even remembered helping her find a decent enough mattress before having it and others she had all stored into her Zanpakutō.

Of course, before she even could, she had to get permission from several captains, more so as her own wouldn't allow it. At least, that's what she had been told by her lieutenant, as Shinji usually was off somewhere to avoid paperwork.

Every time she returned, she'd prattle about her experience to her few trusted friends, him being amongst them.

From what he gathered from her, he changed, no longer the man everyone came to know him as. He barely even resembled the man he even pretended to be all those years ago. How that was even possible was beyond him.

At least, it wasn't until she began sharing her concerns that he might've been beaten, possibly raped judging his actions. But she had no evidence unless he claims it or could catch it in the act.

While it seemed unreal to the dark haired male, he also knew Muken and its levels are very rough, almost as chaotic as the Maggot's Nest. Meaning rape could happen, but the thought of Aizen Sōsuke being raped and abused, it almost impossible to wrap his head around easily. Either way, he wouldn't want to wish something like that on anyone, regardless of how evil they were.

"Why did he have to die? He was making progress, I was sure I would've gotten him to talk. I was sure I could've saved him…" Sírkõ sobbed, breaking the other out of his distracted thoughts.

She sobbed harder, screaming why it had to happen, why he couldn't have waited or stayed safe.

"Sírkõ-chan…" he whispered softly.

He began rubbing her back in soothing circles when she threw herself into his chest, sobbing louder, nearly crushing him with her strength when hugging tightly. He knew that the only one who may help her through this would be her brother.

"Come on, why don't we walk over to Kalin-kun?"

"Mhm…" she sniffled as she settled somewhat, though was still devastated.

As they got up, she was clutching the sheet as he gathered the rest that fell to the ground in a mess.

Soon enough, the two were making their way towards the Eleventh Division, knowing they may later stop by the Twelfth if need be.

"Zaraki-teichō? Kusajishi-fuku-teichō?" the short male greeted when spotting the two apparently just starting to leave, catching them just in time.

The normally tiny girl had grown much taller over the years, now reaching just below Hanatarō's chest. She also had her hair in the familiar style she made since Aizen's sentencing, though did have her Zanpakutō carried on her back than dragged about.

"Hana-chan! Red-chan!" Yachiru greeted happily upon seeing them. However, the smile on her face disappeared instantly when she saw how upset they both looked, namely the redhead. "What's wrong?"

Knowing Sírkõ would just start sobbing, Hanatarō took charge speaking. "Is Fourth Seat Domi here? We need to speak with him."

"Kali-kun's here," the pink haired girl replied, instantly leading them inside, abandoning the near giant of a man. "I'll catch up, Ken-chan!"

"Yeah, yeah, take your time," he grumbled, waving her off, already heading to wherever he had planned.

"Kalin-nīsan!" Sírkõ cried out when spotting her brother just as he started to back off from Ikkaku, obviously having finished a sparring match with him.

"What the…Sírkõ-chan? What happened?" the blonde questioned, shocked when his younger sister came running into his arms.

He knew his sister far too well, she rarely cried like this, making him scared someone might've hurt his baby sister.

Glancing at the other two who walked with her, he waited for answers from either one of them before looking at his sister once more.

She was a mess, her hair was disheveled, meaning he would have to help her brush it out, possibly braid it until she had calmed down. Managing to see her face, he saw her violet eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying, mucus running out of her nose. Even her uniform was covered in dirt, albeit mostly at the knees, but it still worried him greatly.

Before Hanatarō could answer, the redhead was already hiccupping his much needed answers. "It's…its Sou-chan!"

Remembering that was the nickname she gave the imprisoned man, he felt the color drain from his face. "What did he…" he started before Hanatarō shook his head.

"We just found out he died in Muken," the shorter male answered, looking to the dirt, torn with how he should react.

Part of him wanted to celebrate and dance, but after hearing how he changed, how close his best friend had become, he wasn't sure what to do.

Sírkõ looked up to her brother, seeing his saddened blue eyes, chin length dark gold hair framing his face. "Why did it have to be him? I know so many hated him, that it's deserved hate. But he's changed! I swear he did change."

"I know, I trust your judgment," the blonde comforted as he held her as tightly as he could, feeling her cling to him with all her might.

Deep inside, something didn't settle right, wanting answers on what happened with the Soul Society's greatest traitor.

However, his little sister needs him right now, so had to push the idea out of his head for the time being.

The rest of the day, it had been depressing for the siblings, more so as word spread of Aizen's death, parties being held by many Shinigami of different squads.

Sírkõ tried to pick fights with them, but her brother and a few close friends of theirs restrained her, forcing her back to her room until things blew over.

Even Shunsui couldn't be mad at the poor girl, knowing how big a heart she has, reminding him of Orihime's gentle heart.

Although, he too was highly suspicious about how a man, who had been declared immortal die just like that.

From what he knew, while it was written up that the traitor was dead, yet the body never showed up, claims that it had been already been cremated.

Just like Kalin, he wanted answers, but there were problems with his plans doing so. He couldn't just randomly stroll down to Muken, and find out what happened. Not only did he have duties as the sou-teichō of the Gotei 13, but doubted that the Central 46 would allow him easy access without a legit excuse.

He hadn't heard of the girl's suspicions because of her promise to the brunette, but he felt there was more to her explosive support for the man. Having her request to bring a bed down, bring her own food down than the premade food set for him. It was strange, but he knew the girl was smart and without his Zanpakutō, Aizen wouldn't be able to hypnotize her.

Then there's the fact that when she returned to hand in her reports, she had shown the cake she baked for the man's birthday. He was thoroughly surprised to hear that Aizen had asked her to share with him and the others who allowed her to bring it down as a thank you for the kindness.

It made everything so much harder to wrap his head around, unsure if the brunette changed as the redhead had claimed or there was something more going on.

Despite an uproar from hundreds, the usually laid back man had ordered for a funeral to be held for Aizen. He explained that while the man had been a great threat to them and the world of the living, he still had accomplished many other great deeds that deserve some recognition.

Although, his main reason for doing this was for Sírkõ, hoping that by doing this, it may help ease her broken heart.

The downside to his plans however was shortly after the funeral, plenty others who lived here abused the gravestone. Graffiti coated it, once having need replacing, garbage strewn about, the list going on. It broke the redhead's heart as well as angering the normally laid back of everyone else's actions.

Just about every day, Sírkõ would visit; cleaning it, collecting trash, paying for repairs before finally sending a prayer and leaving a bouquet of flowers.

It had been like that for the last five years, never once missing a day, her internal clock working perfectly. She managed to work it around her normal schedule, tending to the grave constantly. She refused to allow herself in being pulled away, nor abandon the lonely grave.

She felt guilty that he was gone, wishing that she had stayed longer if it meant keeping Aizen alive. She would have fought off any prisoner or guard who tried hurting him if he did nothing wrong, if he made no attempt to flee.

Sírkõ was once more kneeling before the grave, scrubbing vigorously at the stone, a couple of trash bags tied up, a third one in the process.

As she worked, she sensed reiatsu, but shook it off as she didn't immediately recognize it until the voice pertaining to it spoke up.

"What are you doing, Sírkõ-san?" the voice asked, sounding like that of a young woman, her tone sounding cold while normally it would be warm and pleasant.

"I don't care what you think or may say to me, Hinamori-fuku-teichō, but I refuse to let his grave be treated so wrongfully. If you were given the chance to visit Sou-chan even once down there, you'd see that he's changed. He isn't the same man who betrayed you, tried killing you and your friends. I don't even think he could ever be that kind of man ever again," the redhead explained, not once stopping in her work.

"You need to stop these foolish actions," the girl stated harshly, her brown eyes hard as they glared at the stone.

She still could hardly believe that so many years ago, she was so enraptured by his words and kindness, only for it all to be a fabricated lie. She knew what would happen having someone like Sírkõ sent down to Muken, dealing with someone like Aizen.

Therefore, she tried to reason with the younger woman, "It isn't healthy to dwell over a monster like him. If you keep it up and you'll end up the way I almost had. Aizen was nothing more than conniving bastard, using words and mind games to play with us."

"I know what he's done, but I stand by what I said! Sou-chan changed; he isn't that same person you knew, not anymore!" Sírkõ practically screamed.

Momo shook her head, feeling that it might've been too late to keep the other from falling into what she believed to be a potential trap.

She was tempted to take Sírkõ to the Twelfth or Fourth Divisions, but held back knowing that if she had, things would not end well. While Mayuri may not have minded taking the girl to have her memory wiped of her time with Aizen. But if Isane learned of it, she'd be furious as would many other captains and lieutenants. Even their very own captain would've been enraged despite the past betrayal done to him and his close friends.

That in mind, she turned to leave, accidentally kicking the bucket of water the redhead had been using, spilling it everywhere. It didn't really matter what the other thought of her at this point, Momo was absolutely furious.

After all these years, Aizen still managed to hurt people, hurting one of her own squad members! Even in death, he continues hurting Sírkõ by having her treat his grave so tenderly, as if belonged to a valiant hero or wise sage.

The redhead let out a frustrated scream before she broke down, sobbing by the gravestone. She felt as if she was the only one willing to forgive, willing to give a second chance to the brunette.

Through her sorrow, she didn't realize more making their way over to where she crouched. It was only when a pair of hands landed on her shoulders, making her jump and turn around, she saw Hanatarō and Rin.

Both had seen the earlier confrontation, and while they wanted to intervene, they didn't as to avoid causing further stress.

In each their hands, they carried a bucket and some cleaning supplies, comforting looks on their faces. While the two were still unsure about coming here with cleaners, but threw their concern away when hearing what their friend had been doing.

They couldn't help but join her, refusing to abandon their dearest friend, not when she's been as kind to them as they have for her.

"Hana…Hanatarō-kun? Rin-kun?" Sírkõ sniffled as she looked between them as they began helping her.

"He might've been evil, but desecrating his grave like this is disgusting," the small brunette explained.

"Dōmo arigatō, arigatō," the redhead sniffled with a smile, grateful for such wonderful friends.

* * *

**_A simple lie to both people causes absolute chaos in their minds, breaking them in ways they could never imagined. Will they discover the truth, or have it last to the end of days?_**

**_Read and review_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ninth chapter of a fanfic I previously wrote on Deviantart, but have since deleted and re-uploaded into something much better**_

_**For those who don't know, the story will contain yaoi, spanking, rape, sounding, omorashi, and some psychological trauma. If you are not into that sort of thing, then hit the back button.**_

_**Hope you find this interesting**_

* * *

Since the riot, years, miserable ones, had passed by, Aizen truly wished he could die, feeling he had nothing left to live for.

The times he would be left alone, the guard and medic off to who knows where, he would be forced back into that chair and have a container of water hooked up.

As much as he tried ignore to the urge to drink the foul tasting liquid, he always ended up doing so.

Even if he hadn't been hooked up like that, if left to wander, he'd crawl into the mattress, buried in the blanket. He would start crying nonstop, curling up in a tight little ball as his body shook as he sobbed.

He knew he shouldn't act like this, a voice in the back of his head telling him that he should just forget Sírkõ. But he couldn't bring himself to forget her, not after all she's done for him, was willing to do for him.

Every time he thought about Sírkõ, he would remember all her kindness, her gentle voice, her jokes, her warm touch, her scent, everything.

She was everything he needed right now, his only means of possibly healing, of having a normal life. But now, it's all gone all because he didn't say something sooner about what was happening. Maybe if he hadn't gotten so close to her, he wouldn't be suffering nor would she be dead, making more people that she held dear suffer even greater due to her absence.

He couldn't stop recalling the horrid night, making him cry harder and harder until he'd start coughing and wheezing, eventually passing out.

The brunette no longer cared what the men did to him when they violated and tortured him. Most of what they did now was numbed out completely, letting his mind slip into unconsciousness, slip into a pain free dream. Anything done that did rouse something out of him was usually a whine or whimper, sometimes even a couple moans depending on what's done to him. But for the most part, he didn't care anymore, giving up completely, cursing the gods for doing this to him, to Sírkõ and her loved ones.

Aizen no longer even cared for freedom, wishing the Hōgyoku worked still just this once to grant him his only desire, bring Sírkõ back. That's all he wanted, he wanted her back, wanted her to be alive and the same as always.

He didn't care if the stupid thing wiped her memories of him, it'd be worth it if it meant she'd survived.

He would even trade whatever dignity and pride he may possibly have left, even his own life so she could live. If it was possible she'd get to live again, then it'd mean she'd get to reunite with her older brother…

Kalin, he's heard so much about him as he and Sírkõ got to know each other more and more, the girl open about her life.

The brunette had actually been getting excited for when the day came and he was finally freed, as he desperately wanted to meet him.

He was so entranced by her stories about their bits and pieces of their childhood and academy days. Every tale he heard regarding the fights he fought, lives he saved, it always seemed to bring a strange sense of peace.

In some ways, he almost sounded like some knight in a fairytale he heard as a child, making him feel giddy much to his surprise and confusion.

From what the girl had told him, Kalin was not only was a loyal and powerful Shinigami, but unlike most members in the Eleventh Division, he was a very kind man.

He actually has friends in the Fourth Division and protected the weaker members if his own teammates tried harassing them. He'd even defend some of the researchers in the Twelfth Division if they were being tormented.

Aizen let out another strangled cry as he thought about how that chance to meet such a valiant man had been thrown out the window.

He was sure Kalin hates him with his very being, blaming him for his little sister's death, and who could blame him?

As time went on, the tortures performed on him grew in number, barley flinching if he was raped, kicked, teased, whatever done to his damaged body.

"Wakey, wakey," the guard's voice droned through Aizen's head, the smell of booze making the other feel sick.

Despite the wakeup call, the brunette didn't budge from his place, staying where he was on the bed. He was rigid, his body, even if he really wanted too, no longer wanting to obey his commands any more. So many years going with little food, and now barely moving about less forced too, his muscles had weakened even further.

A rough hand grabbed him by the front of his kimono, hoisting him into the air where his feet barely touched the floor.

Before he knew it, with a small noise from the impact, he was thrown roughly into the stone floor, the fabric pulled apart to leave him exposed.

Hands traveled all over his filthy body, legs slightly damp from his last accident, not that the guard cared.

The taller man pressed his body against the other, violently kissing him, forcing the still bruised thighs apart so easily.

When he sunk his teeth into the defeated man's shoulder, he got a small whine. As he glanced out of the corner of his eyes, the cruel man could see the other's hands clenching and unclenching.

"Shame that you don't fight back as much, but oh well; you're still a hot piece of ass to screw. So that makes up for it pretty nicely," the guard joked as he shoved dry fingers inside his captive. "Kami he's amazing fixing that cute pucker of yours up. Always makes it heal just enough and make it seem as if you're being taken for the first time."

At this point, the other started fingering him, slamming the digits in and out, using his freehand to start fumbling with his clothes.

Once they were off, he removed the intruding fingers, though instead of taking the brunette, forced him to his knees.

Aiming his head low enough, he gave him the silent command, the other not even having to look up blindly to ask why.

Almost mechanically, Aizen began sucking, feeling bile threatening to rise, not just from the act, but having become painfully hard from the fingering.

As he continued to suck, he felt the guard's hand slip low enough to grab his aching member. Instantly, he began pumping him, occasionally twisting and pinching it, making whines and moans escape him.

No matter how numb he felt, enough of this hell still slipped through to make him still cry, still get sick, still make noises. Even his body had just about betrayed him in every aspect when he felt himself release into the other's hand, gagging when the other slammed his cock deep into his throat.

Just as he was about to cum, he pulled away, forcing his captive onto his hands and knees completely, slamming into the pink hole. The guard was in pure ecstasy as he felt the tight muscles clench and swallow his thick member. He began thrusting into the brunette as pain filled mewls escaped his throat.

He started to groan and growl, raking his nails down the other's back, leaving deep bloodied gashes, lapping the crimson droplets and small streams so he could kiss and bite the other's shoulder and neck again.

For reasons unknown, Aizen couldn't hold back the bile a second time, vomiting practically in synch with each thrust, making him feel even sicker.

Just as the other began to pound harder, he stopped, almost enough to actually grab the other's attention if he wasn't so focused over his stomach contents.

Before the brunette had a chance to think, before he was even done fully emptying his stomach, the binding was forced back on.

Surprised and scared, the other began struggling, only to make a strange noise when the other slammed his head into the ground, making his head spin and throb painfully.

Struggling to clear his head, ignoring the blood oozing and covering his filthy hair, vomit sticking to every strand, he got as far as being back up to his knees. As he let out a pain filled whine, he could hear the guard's clothes being fixed and shuffled about.

That's when he heard it, it was faint, but there were footsteps echoing, a sign someone was coming. He wasn't entirely sure who might be coming, nor was he sure if it was the medic coming to play or someone else entirely.

Either way, the other trembled heavily, curling up into a fetal position, scared of the outcome. He was shaking nonstop, holding his hands over his still bleeding head, soft whimpers escaping him.

He barely registered the guard running out of the room, having fixed his robes before doing so.

Still dazed, he heard muffled words being exchanged, angry sounding ones no less, making the other cringe.

He couldn't make them out, so he feared what could happen, more so as he felt a strange chill tear through his battered body.

The voices continued growing louder, making the other shake harder and harder, terror ripping through him.

If the guard comes back in pissed, he'll be the recipient, no amount of blacking out and numbness protecting him.

Just as the arguing escalated, it stopped abruptly, replaced with new sounds, namely the sounds of swords clashing.

Aizen, without realizing it, began rocking himself, arms holding his head, tears soaking through his blindfold, snot running from his nose.

He didn't think he could ever feel this scared again, yet here was, trying to think of a way to hide like some defenseless child.

What felt like forever, the clashing of swords stopped, the silence eerie to the brunette, making him shake harder.

Hearing the handle of the door starting to rock and turn, he scrambled out of fear towards the mattress. Just as he arrived, crawling inside, blanket wrapped tightly around his thin frame like a thin shield, he heard the door finally open.

As footsteps made their way closer to the trembling man, he began to sob again, wondering if there would be any justice made. Would anyone learn about what happened here, what happened to him, to Sírkõ, whoever confronted his tormentor?

Aizen let out a terrified shriek when the blanket was pulled off, albeit gently, hearing a gasp, unsure how to react to the foreign sound.

"Shit…" a horrified sounding voice breathed sharply.

Unsure whether it was friend or foe, Aizen just sobbed harder, scared to move, wanting to run, but knew he couldn't. He still had the binding around his legs; he wouldn't be able to flee fast enough.

Whoever had walked into the room, he saw the binding over the other's mouth, cursing he didn't know how to undo it.

"Don't worry, that monster won't hurt you again, I'm getting you out of here," the mystery man comforted as he gently rubbed his back.

Realizing that he might be safe, Aizen unknowingly clung to the other, sobbing hard into his chest, praying he won't get hurt anymore. Just as he clung to him, he could feel arms wrap around him, gently lifting him up.

Instantly, he clung harder, scared of being dropped without warning.

"Shh…shh…it's going to be okay now, I'm gonna get you to the Fourth Division, alright?" the mystery man stated as he carried the trembling figure, only to stumble when the other started thrashing.

Aizen started screaming, petrified that the medic who tormented him as well would be there, that they would die.

He could feel the man holding him pull him in closer, trying his best not to drop his scrawny form. The mystery man was shocked that the brunette still had so much strength left based on his appearance.

He wasn't sure why this guy was freaking out, but only assumed he was still scared from before. Who could blame him? He could see the blood soaking his legs, vomit covering the long locks and front of his filthy kimono.

If only he could remove the binding to get the needed answers…

After several minutes passed, the struggles stopped, the brunette having grown tired, unable to put up a fight any longer.

Before he knew it, he passed out against his savior's chest, sleeping with muffled whines and whimpers escaping his lips.

He didn't know why, but whoever had him now, reminded him of Sírkõ for some reason. The thought alone was enough to cause him to cry harder, whimpering her name over and over.

Pausing in his steps, the mystery man stared in shock at the name he heard, no matter how muffled it was. He knew he heard that name, his eyes wide as he stared at the suffering man. He looked so small and frail, almost childlike in his possession.

How much weight has this poor thing lost? How long had he been down here, living in hell? It was obvious that he knew who Sírkõ was, but how did he know her? That led to the greater question, who was he?

Eyes widened even further, realizing who the man was, namely the only person who could know his sister while down here.

Growling softly, he glared at the ground, not believing the trick everyone fell into so easily, angry he hadn't done something sooner.

"That bastard," he spat angrily before he started to make his way out of here.

He had been tempted to take the barely conscious man to the baths, but knew it wouldn't be wise, no matter how right it may seem.

The brunette had been violently raped, meaning he couldn't wash him, not if there's evidence they could use.

So much to his frustration, he carried the trembling figure towards the exit, ready to attack anyone who tries to stop him.

_"Sírkõ-chan…"_ Aizen whimpered softly through the binding.

He mewled softly whenever a particular jostle was made while carried, snuggling deeper into the warm arms.

"Don't worry, you'll be reunited with her soon enough," the man reassured as he hugged the smaller male. "You don't know how much my imōto misses you, how much she loves you. She would constantly brag about how you've changed. She even set up a room just for you whenever you were released. She set it up right next to hers so she could continue watching over you."

As he reached the front gates, he watched the man go unconscious, almost lifeless save for the subtle rise and fall of his chest.

"What the hell?" one of the Shinigami stationed muttered, not sure how to react to what he and his partner saw.

"Wasn't…wasn't he written down as deceased?" the other asked, hardly recognizing the filthy figure.

"Apparently you guys don't know how to do your fucking job. One of _your_ fellow Shinigami has been holding him hostage all this time," the mystery man snarled, waking the trembling figure, having to soothe him, apologizing.

Neither one knew how to respond, so stepped aside, knowing that something of this severity, and looking at Aizen's battered body. It was safe to say he wasn't tricking them, wasn't going to suddenly lash out and attack all of Soul Society.

What felt like forever, he eventually spotted the barracks of the Fourth Division, relief washing over, knowing that he's closer. Therefore, he started to pick up some speed as to hurry faster.

"Yasochika-kun!"

"Kalin-kun? What's wrong…" the blonde started before he paled at the familiar bundle in his arms. "This is some joke, right?"

"Shut up and get the captain and lieutenant now," he snapped, trying to keep his tone in check. "Please, just hurry… He's in so much pain, he's so terrified…he doesn't deserve this shit…"

Unsure what to do, the man decided it was best to simply do what he was asked, practically begged. He quickly led the blonde to an empty examination room before going to get the captain and lieutenant.

He still couldn't believe what he saw, Aizen Sōsuke, not only alive, but looking so pathetic, so helpless. He didn't think such a proud man would end up like that.

Kalin sat in the room, practically coddling and cradling the brunette, shushing him as if he were more a child than a grown man.

Eventually, the doors opened, revealing who he wanted to see, though felt the trembling man bury himself deeper into his chest.

"Easy now, they'll help you with your injuries," he reassured soothingly.

"I can hardly believe it, it's true," Isane gasped as she stared in shock.

"Kotetsu-teichō, Inoue-fuku-teichō please help," Kalin begged, a desperate look shining in his eyes.

"Orihime-chan, gather what we'll be needing immediately. Kalin-kun, what happened? How…how is it possible _he's_ here? I…we _all_ heard he died in Muken," the violet haired girl asked, eyes never leaving the trembling form.

"I don't know myself, but I ran into one of the guards down there. Damn bastard tried hiding him, but I heard…fuck I don't even know why I went down there in the first place. I don't even know if I should be happy I did, let alone bringing him here."

"It's okay, lie him down here, we need to remove his clothes to see the extent of his injuries," Isane stated, knowing no matter what, she was a medic through and through.

Though, even if she wasn't, she could just see the bloodstains on those pale thighs; it didn't take a genius to figure out what was wrong. Therefore, she needed to find out how bad off he was and find out what happened to leave him like this.

Nodding, the blonde brought him over to a table, setting the limp man onto, trying hard not to scoop him back up when he mewled through the binding.

"Can't we take this off?" he asked, gesturing the mouth.

"Of course, he's obviously vomited. We need to ensure he doesn't drown if he throws up again. He's also likely to be dehydrated so we'll need to get fluids into him," she answered as calmly as she could.

She quickly performed a Bakudō, releasing most of the bindings, leaving only the ones over his eyes.

"Back," the lieutenant announced, bringing in a cart filled with extensive equipment and bags. "I saw Hanatarō-kun on my way, and sent him to Kyōraku-sou-teichō and the other captains."

"Thank you, they'll need to know immediately."

"What are you going to do to him?" the blonde asked suddenly.

He watched the two with calculating eyes, refusing to leave the room, or more precisely, he couldn't. A piece of steel had made contact with the brunette's skin accidentally, making him scream and start thrashing wildly.

It was only by taking his hand and gently stroking his arm that he got him to calm down enough for any work to be done. However, as a result, he wouldn't let go of the blonde, keeping a near death grip in that pale hand.

"We need to collect as much evidence as possible and tend to his injuries. While we need answers to help him, I don't know what will happen when it's all over," Isane answered softly.

She watched the quivering mess on the table shudder when a swab was used on his chest, close to the Hōgyoku.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kalin questioned as he found himself tentatively stroking the side of the other's sleeping face.

He knew he shouldn't touch him further than he had already, but the other was so terrified, he needs all the comfort he can get. The brunette didn't deserve to suffer like this, no one deserves this.

Outside, he could hear other medics running about, some popping inside to take the gathered evidence or drop more bags off if they were needed.

The toughest had to be the trying to keep the tortured man from lashing out in any manner when swabs and other tests had to be taken near his waist. Namely it had to be where he had been violated so many times, had been for so many years.

The blonde barely suppressed a shudder, seeing dozens upon dozens of bruises decorating the once tanned skin.

He had cuts and scrapes in places that don't even belong, not even in combat, making him feel ill.

Upon convincing and gently flipping the brunette to his stomach to get more samples on his back and actually slip swabs inside him, it was almost worse than the front.

The sight and smell, it made his own stomach flip around like a caught fish, and he was sure the captain and lieutenant felt the same way.

How could anyone even think of doing something like this to another? Doing something so evil and inhumane, it seemed more like a nightmare than reality.

Not even the Arrancars were ever this horrible after Aizen's capture and the Wandenreich were stopped.

Sure, they along with your average ranked Hollows are well known for being quite sadistic from past reports and their general nature. But doing something like this? This was a living nightmare; one Aizen Sōsuke had been suffering in for far too long.

* * *

**_Aizen's been found and taken from the hell, but is it really over? Or are things just beginning for him?_**

**_Read and review_**


End file.
